Apart in the Pain
by DeityofLostSouls
Summary: Sequal to Secrets to be Told. Together Kai and Kailana believe nothing can tear them apart. Kailana has her band and Kai is working to become a doctor. Full Summary inside... FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Airport Package

**AncientPrincess7: Welcome to another session from ME!!! ANDDD Dur En Thurin Naur!!!! cheers in the background**

**Anyway here's the sequel to Secrets to be Told.**

**Summery: Together Kai and Kailana believe nothing can tear them apart. Kailana has her band and Kai is working to become a doctor. But something starts to shake the foundations of the world they are trying to build. Something from without and within. Can their love prevail? Sequel to Secrets to be Told.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Dur En Thurin Naur nor myself owns Beyblade cries in a corner**

**Apart of the Pain**

**Chapter 1: Airport Package**

The night air swept through Kailana's room gently, its breath tapped Kai's back as he lay in bed with his arms protectively around Lana's sleeping body. The rosemary smell of Kailana's hair sneaked up into Kai's nose. Oh, how we loved that smell of his dearest. He watched as her chest slowly moved up and down with each of her graceful breaths.

Kai smiled as he settled his head into the crook of her neck.

They had been sleeping in the same room and bed without doing anything for the past five months. At first Tyson and their parents weren't too excited about it but once they understood that they were doing nothing in that bed they agreed.

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose as a stinging pain struck behind his eyes. He took a deep breath taking in more of Kailana's scent and slowly went to sleep ignoring the pain.

In the morning Kailana woke up with a smile of feeling Kai's warmth against her. Slowly so she wouldn't wake him up she slipped out of his arms.

Once out of bed she went to her closet to find something comfortable to wear. Today they were to go to the airport to pick up Hitoshi; he was coming home from college for Summer break. It had been so long since she had seen her big brother, her stomach leaped with excitement just thinking about him.

Kailana laid a pair of black pants and purple t-shirt on her bed; she got out of her PJs and took her time to get dress. As she did she snuck occasional kisses to Kai. She smiled knowing he wouldn't know that she had given him those light kisses.

Kai smiled in his sleep. He lay on his stomach snoring lightly. His left hand moved out searching for her warmth or any part of her.

"Lana..." He whispered.

His eyes tightened as he started to wake.

His eyes opened up to see Lana smiling next to him. Kai's hand led itself to her hand, their fingers interlocked each other.

"Good morning, Kai." she whispered lightly.

"Yes, a very good morning to see you next to me." he told her, Lana's jade eyes smiled along with her lips. It was this smile that made him know that they loved each other without words or actions.

Kailana leaned down and their lips touched each other softly. When they let go of each other, Lana's smile was wider and Kai's own smile crept onto his face. She stood up to finish up getting ready.

Kai watched her until she was done and then stood.

"What should I wear? I want to make a good impression on your brother," Kai asked.

Lana giggled and went up behind Kai putting her arms around Kai, "I'm pretty sure my brother remembers you from the tournament a few years ago." she told him. Lana gave Kai a nibble on the ear. "Whatever you wear is fine, as long as your comfortable." she whispered into his ear.

Kai smiled holding her hands around his waist. After a few moments he let go and went to the closet.

He pulled out a black turtleneck and a pair of baggy black jeans. After he had changed from his shorts and tank shirt he slept in he turned to her.

"Well?" He questioned with a smile.

"It looks great," Kailana responded kindly, she gave him a kiss on the cheek then headed out the door.

Downstairs Jasmine was making breakfast, while Kouji struggled with the challenge of feeding Marlene.

Kai smiled and he sat down by the baby. She smiled at him her face covered in her food.

"Let me try," He said to Kouji.

"Good luck she just doesn't want to...." He stopped as Marlene ate whatever was on the spoon from Kai that he had been trying to feed her for the last 20 minutes. "How the...."

Kai just smiled and talked to Marlene as if she were a grown up. Her big blue eyes watched him intently.

Kailana giggled, "he has that kind of touch, dad." she told her father while sipping her orange juice.

Tyson came into the kitchen not long after. His hair was a mess and he looked like he slept in his clothes. "Late night with Hilary?" Lana asked.

He glared at his sister, "don't start." Tyson went into the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk; he drank right out of it. "TY!" Jasmine exclaimed, "I needed that."

Kai rolled his eyes and picked Marlene up.

"I'm going to clean her up and then I have to get to the hospital," He said.

For the last couple of years he had given up beyblading figuring it was time he needed to do something with his life. So he had decided that he would become a doctor for kids in memory of Rosa.

Kailana sat at one of the chairs, as her father looked over his newspaper "don't forget we're going to the airport at 2." Kouji told Kai.

Lana looked at her father, _"Can you get anymore rude?"_ she thought.

"I have to pick up Hilary." Tyson said not telling for anyone particular

Kai sat Marlene in her crib to play and grabbed his motorcycle keys and jacket.

"I'll meet you there," He answered.

Leaning down her kissed Kailana.

"See you then."

Kailana smiled and nodded, "Alright, be careful." she whispered to him.

When they heard the door shut Kouji closed his paper, folded it, and then put it down. Tyson left the room as Kailana sighed they knew both of them knowing what was coming.

"I still don't believe it's wise for you two to sleep in the same bed." he told her.

"Dad, we're not doing or done anything, and we're 19." she told him leaning against the back of the chair.

"I know that, but I at least ask that he goes back into the guest room while Hitoshi is here. He doesn't know that you two are going out even."

"We're going to tell him, I know he'll understand. I know Hito, I bet he didn't change that much." she explained.

"I still want you two, to have different rooms." Kouji told her impatiently.

Kailana stood up quickly, "if you can't get it through your head that we're going out, and may even get married one day do it soon!" she exclaimed.

"You are too young to be thinking about marriage!" he told her also raising his voice. Jasmine stood at the counter with her eyes closed, she hated when Kouji and his children would get into fights.

"I am old enough dad!" she yelled then stormed out of the kitchen.

At the hospital

Kai changed into his outfit and then went to the nurse's station and got his assignments.

Pinching the bridge of his nose as the stinging pain came back he sighed.

"Hey... you alright Kai? Are you getting enough sleep?" Chika asked worried. He gave her a smile.

"I'm pretty sure I am. I think it's my sinuses. I'll be fine," He replied.

"Ok. But take care of yourself, a lot of people would miss you around here if something happened," She told him.

"Thanks," He answered and walked away.

He sat and took notes while talking with each of the patients before reporting back to his superior. He only took care of children and the elderly. They didn't get on his nerves as much as everyone else around his age did.

Outside of the airport in the parking lot were Kai's and Kailana's bikes side by side, then Kouji's impala, and finally Tyson's jeep wrangler. Inside everyone sat at Gate 120 that was coming from England.

Kai and Lana sat down and watched as Tyson boredly tried to toss gum drops into Max's mouth. Ray stood nearby shaking his head at the two. Meanwhile Hilary was playing with Marlene as she sat on Jasmine's lap, and of course Kenny was busily typing on Dizzy while Kouji over watched the screen.

Everyone had changed over the past year, Kenny looked much older and grown to be almost as tall as Tyson. Max also looked older and he cut his hair shorter so he could put up small spikes. Ray, meanwhile, still had his long pony tail but now looked more like a college student. Kailana had grown her hair out to he shoulders and let her black hair dye grow out; she also looked a lot like her mother which always brought memories back to the Grangers. Then Kai looked pretty much the same except his wardrobe and the fact he looked a little more like his father without realizing it. Tyson had also cut his hair short, with Hilary's persuading and he wore clothes making him look like a skate boarder. Finally, Hilary, her hair had grown past her shoulders and she wore long skirts.

"Flight 862 arriving from England at Gate 120 has now arrived," A voice over an intercom said.

"That's his flight," Kai said.

Tyson rushed over to the window and smashed his face into the glass, like a child waiting for his superhero to come. Kouji walked over next to him and also watched, followed by everyone else.

When Kai stood up to join them Kailana grabbed his hand, he looked down at her and saw that she was extremely nervous.

"I am, but I haven't seen him since before I was kidnapped." Lana looked down, "he'll probably won't even recognize me." she added in a whisper.

"If a families bond is as true as they say there is no way he could not. Besides you look just like your mom... well from the pictures I have seen of her," He replied.

Lana looked up and smiled, she stood up and gave Kai a kiss on the lips. When she released she led him to the window to watch as the plane pulled up to the gate.

Kai stood behind her watching as well as the people got off.

"Hitoshi!" Tyson yelled running to a tall boy who came out of the door.

Everyone ran forward to greet him except Kailana and Kai. They stood together watching, giving everyone their space to talk. Kai slid his arm around her waist and gave a gentle squeeze.

Kailana smiled up at Kai, who had grown so that she was now 3 inches shorter. She rested her hand on his chest, as her other hand fiddled with the locket around her neck.

Hitoshi was surprised by the large group of familiar and unfamiliar faces came to greet him. When he saw his father, he set his duffle down and gave him a respectful handshake.

"Hitoshi," Kouji began as he brought Jasmine and little Marlene forward, "this is Jasmine, your step mother, and this little one is Marlene your baby sister." he said smiling.

Hitoshi smiled, "It's nice to meet you." he said to Jasmine, "you too little missy." he said sticking out his pointer finger. Marlene took it in her little hands and sucked on it with a gleeful face.

Kai pushed Kailana forward.

"Go on. He will remember you," He whispered.

Kailana came back to Kai, "Stay with me, please?" she begged.

Hitoshi messing Tyson's hair up, "man, I can't believe you had Hilary convince you to do this."

Tyson was laughing, "Yea, she has that control over me."

Hilary stepped on Tyson's foot with her heel of her shoes. Tyson cried out and got lose of Hitoshi and started to hop around. Everyone started to laugh.

Hitoshi then turned to his father again, who stopped laughing, "What's this that I hear that Kailana has been found, is she here?"

"Of course, she looks so much like your mother now. She's right over there." Kouji said and pointed towards Kai and Lana. Kai had his arm protectively around her waist.

"He's your brother not mine and he's looking at you. Go say hello at least," He told her and pushed her forward again.

This time he pushed her so hard she went stumbling into Hitoshi's arms.

Kailana gasped then stood up straight, she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. "H...Hi Hitoshi." she said almost in a whisper.

Hitoshi stared at her in awe.

"Wow... you do look like mother..." He whispered.

Kailana looked down and blushed, "That's what everyone says." she told him.

Hitoshi looked up at the guy that had been standing with Kailana. He seemed familiar but he couldn't place a name. But he knew one thing he didn't like the way his hand had been about her waist.

"And who is this?" He questioned

Kailana smiled and bit her bottom lip, "its Kai silly," she told him as she went back to Kai and took his hand.

Kai held out his hand to Hitoshi.

"Kai Hitwari. We met a couple of years ago at the beyblading tournament. Nice to meet you again," Kai said.

Hitoshi ignored his hand and nodded. Kai let his hand go to his pocket.

"And you were worried he wouldn't care about you," Kai said to Kailana under his breath as Hitoshi turned away. "He already hates me."

"Relax, he'll warm up to you in no time." she whispered back.

Kai chuckled.

"I'm not worried. I'm used to getting the cold shoulder from my grandfather. Well I need to get back. I have a class until 7 tonight. I'll see you when I get home," He told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Kailana returned his kiss with a quick peck on the lips. She let his hand slowly move away from hers as he walked away. "So... you like him?" Hitoshi asked coming up behind her watching as Kai disappeared in the crowd.

"We've been going out for the last 3 years." she told him. "He even came with me on my music tour with my band last year." she added with a smile.

Hitoshi 'hned' like the old Kai would have making her giggle.

"He still beyblades?" He questioned.

"No, he's in college now. He's working on getting a masters medical degree." she explained

"What kind?" Hitoshi asked.

"A degree to become a Pediatrician. He really loves to work with little kids, and is one of the only people that can get Marlene to eat without spitting at anyone." she told Hitoshi with a laugh

"And who are the others?" Hitoshi wondered.

He sure was asking a lot of questions

"Ty, Jasmine, and myself. Hitoshi, excuse me for saying this, but you are asking an awful lot of questions." Kailana looked at him carefully, "is there something you want to tell me?"

He looked at her for a moment and then looked away.

"No. Nothing at all. I am just curious about the family I have not known for so long," He replied.

"There seems to more than that." Kailana said then walked over to Jasmine and took Marlene in her arms. She tickled her little sister and she giggled with a gurgle.

"Nothing more and nothing less," Hitoshi answered.

"Well enough talk for now. Let's get you home and settled in," Kouji told him putting an arm around his shoulders with a squeeze.

The group walked out of the airport to the parking lot. In Kouji's car Jasmine sat in back with Marlene and Max while Kenny sat up front. In Tyson's jeep, Hilary and Ray sat in back, while Tyson was in the driver's seat and Hitoshi in the passenger.

Hitoshi watched as Kailana put on her helmet and got on her bike.

"What is this Kai like?" He asked Tyson.

"Oh Kai.... he's a real bastard..." He started.

"Tyson!" Ray hissed and slapped him in the back of the head. "He is not that bad and you know it!"

"Well if I got a chance to finish!" Tyson replied rubbing his head. "Kai is a real bastard and he makes you work for his respect but he really loves Lana. And she him. He's really good to her and to the rest of us. He's gotten us out of many scrapes and the same goes for us. Why do you ask?" Tyson answered.

"Kai doesn't strike me as someone I see Kailana with." Hitoshi explained, "that's all. How did he and Lana meet exactly?" he asked as he watched Kailana on her bike in front of their car as they drove on the highway.

She went around a few cars so she was two lanes to the left and a few cars ahead.

"Well we were turning a corner in town heading home and I ran into her. She fainted and Kai picked her up running back home with her. I guess that was the first they met... but sometimes I think it was earlier than that," Tyson replied.

"We really never ask about what happened before. It seems too painful."

"Interesting........." Hitoshi said pondering.

"Personally I think that they met while Kai was in the abbey. But, who knows what the truth is?" Ray stated.

"The abbey? What's that?" Hitoshi questioned turning around to look at him.

"It was this weird school, or ward thing were scientists and other adults would make kids beyblade, until they were perfect. Otherwise, they would be punished." Ray explained the best he could, "Kai doesn't like to talk about it."

"Interesting..." Hitoshi whispered turning back around. "And does Kai have any family?"

"Well Voltaire, who is his Grandfather is in jail. Then that's it really, like Ray said Kai prefers not to talk about it." Hilary said.

"Jail? What did he do to get in jail?" Hitoshi questioned.

"Well... there was the whole beyblading scandal and the child abuse but we don't know if that's true," Tyson said.

"It was, even you know that!" Hilary exclaimed, "We saw it ourselves, or don't you remember what happened 4 years ago?"

"4 years ago?" Hitoshi asked.

"It was when Kailana first escaped from her kidnappers," Hilary explained Hitoshi the story of what had happed in Jasper Island the best she could."It was when Kailana first escaped from her kidnappers. Voltaire told the scientists where they could find us. After they took us captive they injected some drug into Kai. It put him through a lot of pain. It could have killed him... but when he thought Kailana was dead he ignored his wounds and held her. He wouldn't let the police take her. I don't know what he did but it was a miracle when she woke up," Hilary explained.

Hitoshi looked out the window as he kept imagining the events that had happened to everyone. He couldn't help but grit his teeth at the images of Kai with his arm around Kailana. _"How could she want to be with that dysfunctional boy?!"_ Hitoshi thought angrily.

Ray watched Hitoshi's expression.

"Why do I not like his expression... his thoughts..." He wondered.

Tyson looked from the corner of his eye and saw his brother's expression, also. "What's on your mind, bro?" he asked, "you look extremely disturbed."

"Hn. Just wondering what she sees in him. I sure don't," Hitoshi replied closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Tyson looked up in his rearview mirror, Hilary had an unsure face on. While Ray just stared out the window.

When Tyson and Kouji pulled up into the driveway, Lana's bike was parked already. Also the front door was open behind the screen door. Tyson helped Hitoshi with his bags as Jasmine and Hilary went to put Marlene to bed.

Suddenly Lana came rushing out of the house, putting on her helmet. "Where are you going in such a rush?" Kouji asked.

"I got a call from Mika, she told me Mike is at the studio and wants to hear our new song. But, I have to be quick. He's not going to be there long." Lana explained

"Mike?" Ty asked tilting his head slightly.

"He's works at Sunrise Records, this is big. I have to go." Kailana said starting her bike and drove off for the city.

"Studio? Song? She's a singer?" Hitoshi thought as he watched her disappear.

Later that night

Kai got home just as Lana did. He gave her a curious look as he got his book bag off his bike.

"Where have you been? From your smile I am guessing it's good," He said giving her a kiss.

Kailana smile became larger, "oh, yes, Michael Benings from Sunrise Records was there. We sang him our newest songs, and gave him a preview of a song I'm writing still, and he told us that we were on our way to a platinum record." she told Kai excitedly.

She giggled as Kai brought her up against the garage door and began to kiss her neck.

"That's great news Lana... my ice angel..." He whispered licking over the spot he had just created.

Kailana bit her bottom lip with as she felt his warm breath up against her neck, she let her hand go through his hair. Kai's and her lips met lightly as he brought his head up. The couple cherished moments like these, when they were actually alone.

Although they didn't know that Hitoshi had seen them. Kai and Lana heard the front door open. Kailana broke away from Kai and bit her lip again to stop from giggling. Kai looked down disappointed that their session had been caught short.

"Kailana? Are you home?" came Hito's voice, it had a coldness to it.

Kai shifted his backpack on his shoulder and held her hand as they walked around from the garage.

"Yes we're home," He answered walking past him onto the porch.

Hitoshi watched Kai with a glare, when Lana caught this she hit his shoulder. "What's with you?" she asked, then walked away before he could answer.

Kai led her upstairs.

"I still have the feeling he doesn't like me much," He said with a smile.

He changed into his PJs and then lifted his backpack to his shoulder again.

"I have at least three hours of homework. I'll be in the study if you need me," He told her.

"Alright," Kailana gave him a kiss then headed for the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Kai sat at the desk in the study with his laptop open. His books were opened and his fingers moving quickly over the keys as his eyes stayed on the books.

In the kitchen Kailana sat at the table and looked at a teen magazine as she waited for the tea pot to whistle.

Hitoshi came in and sat across from her.

"I take it you both are night owls," He said

"Gee, how did that take for you to figure out." she said still looking at the magazine, she was reading an article on latest news on bands.

Hitoshi glared at her.

"You sure have a smart mouth."

"You sure have demonic eyes." she told him smartly. She flipped a page that had Fallen Angels on one side, with her and Mika up front, then Sydney and Kisa were behind them. All four girls had a bad girl kind of expression on.

He smiled.

"I don't think we're getting off to such a great start. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Hitoshi," He said holding his hand out.

"Don't Hitoshi," Kailana said in a warning tone. "Why don't you like Kai?" she asked in a demand.

He stared at her for a moment.

"I just don't think someone like him is suited for you. His Grandfather is in jail for Christ's sake!" He replied.

"So, that doesn't mean anything! It's not like he ever committed a crime, or something!" Kailana exclaimed, at the same time the tea pot's whistle went off.

Lana stood up and went to the stove.

"What about this thing at.... Jasper Island? He could have killed you not letting the police take you!" Hitoshi hissed standing.

Kailana turned around after turning off the stove. The whistle died down, "He was protecting me, Hitoshi! He didn't want to leave my side. How could you say that he could've killed me, when he saved me from Jaq!"

"Because I see reason!" He yelled.

Marlene started to cry.

Kai left the study going to her room so Jasmine and Kouji could sleep.

"Would you two please keep it down?" He asked going back into the study with Marlene.

"What reason is that!" Kailana demanded through her teeth.

Hitoshi was at a loss for words. He had never had someone stand up to him like his own sister was.

"Let's just say I have feelings about people..... and the feeling I get with Kai is not one I trust," He replied.

"Then go ahead, don't trust Kai. But, I love him, Hitoshi, and no one. Not even you can change my feelings for him. I will be at Kai's side for as long as possible. I can make sure of that!" Kailana told him.

Lana turned her back to Hitoshi as she poured hot water into a mug, and added a tea packet.

Hitoshi sighed and turned away going upstairs to bed.

"Iiiiiiii...." She heard Marlene coo her name for Kai.

Kailana smiled as she walked into the room Kai was in, she watched as he played peek-a-boo with her little sister.

Kai covered his eyes and waited until Marlene reached forward and tried to pry his hands off before taking them away and blowing gently on her face to make her squeal with delight

"Interesting studying, Kai." Lana told him with a giggle.

He looked over at her and smiled.

"On hand research," He answered.

"I see," Lana walked over, setting her mug on Kai's desk as she did. She picked Marlene and tossed her in the air slightly. She giggled with a wide smile.

Kai watched her with a smile.

He started typing again, every now and then looking up at them.

Kailana sat down in a sofa chair that was in the room, she gave Marlene her binki. She watched as Marlene's eyes slowly drooped closed. She began to softly hum a lullaby.

Kai yawned and his shoulders slumped a little.

"You should put her to bed and go yourself, with the new contact you will be plenty busy," He told her.

"Yea, your right. I have to go to the studio in the morning. We're starting a new CD." Lana explained getting up, with Marlene cradled in her arms.

"I might be gone before you get up in the morning. If I'm not then you will see me," He said giving her a smirk.

Kailana shook her head and gave Kai a peck on the lips. "Oyasumi, Kai-chan."

Lana walked out of the room to set Marlene down to sleep.

In her own room she changed in her pajamas, then laid down in the bed. Although, she didn't fall asleep.

Kai was still awake at 3 in the morning working on his homework.

He yawned and leaned back in his chair bringing his laptop into his lap as he rested his feet on the desk.

Before long he saved unconsciously and his eyes closed in sleep.

Lana silently walked in the halls to the room Kai was. She shook her head seeing him asleep in the chair.

Carefully she put his laptop on the desk and shook his shoulder to wake him up.

Kai's brows furrowed and his eyes tightened. He gave a little sound of pain.

Dream

_He opened his eyes and the first thing that hit him was pain. His head was killing him. Dully he could hear Hitoshi's voice talking on the phone but he couldn't tell to who._

_"Lana?" He whispered. No one answered. "Lana!"_

"Lana!" He cried sitting up quickly.

"Kai! It's ok you just had a bad dream." Came Lana's voice, along with her gentle arms that wrapped around Kai.

He relaxed at once seeing her with him, but he couldn't ignore a sudden headache that beat against his head.

Kai brought a couple of fingers to his temple's and rubbed in a clockwise motion.

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" He question quietly.

_"For some reason.... feels like it was much more than a dream...."_ He thought.

"I did, but I woke up when I didn't sense that you were next to me." she told him slowly, "What did you dream?" she asked.

The pain in his head got worse and he closed his eyes trying to force it away.

"I... don't.... I'm not sure... it was there... but now it's gone... ahhh...." He hissed.

"Kai!" Kailana said urgently, "Kai, are you alright. Should I take you to the hospital?" she asked quickly as she tightly held on her Kai's arm.

Kai pushed his pain to the side when he heard hospital.

He may have been going to school to be a doctor but he hated being in there himself.

He gave her a smile, as best he could anyway.

"No. I'll take some aspirin and go to bed. I'll be fine in the morning," He replied.

Kailana looked at Kai unsure, "I hope, if your not I'm at least going to take you to the doctor's." she told him

Kai gave her a smile and stood.

"You won't need to. Don't worry about me, you have enough on your shoulders," He answered going to the kitchen.

Kailana looked down and hugged herself, "I have a feeling that I should worry about this, Kai." She whispered.

Kailana went back to bed, soon she felt the warmth of Kai next her, she came closer to him. Kai, put an arm around her to hold her tight.

His headache slightly lightened up from the aspirin, but it still was beating against his head painfully.

Slowly he closed his eyes and slipped off into anther period of sleep, along with Lana.

**AncientPrincess7: I guess we wanted to start the story with a long first chapter. **

**Review!!**


	2. Raw Talent

**Disclaimer: Dur En Thurin Naur and I don't own Beyblade.**

**Apart of the Pain**

**Chapter 2: Raw Talent**

The Fallen Angels all sat in a meeting room. Sydney boredly spun around in her chair; Kailana had her down on the table with her eyes closed, while Mika and Kisa were thumb wrestling. They were waiting for Michael to come.

Everyone looked up as they heard the door opened, Michael came in panting. "Sorry girls, my car broke down then I had to walk 5 miles to get to the building, the elevator was shut down so I had to run up the stairs."

Kisa and Kailana muffled their laughter as Sydney and Mika just broke out.

Michael sighed.

"I should have figured. Anyways. If you guys are quite finished we can get down to business," He said getting a glass of water and then sitting.

Kailana put on a straight face, as the girls bit their lips. "Ok. Go on."

Michael surveyed the girls then began, "I believe that we get the titles of the songs that are going on the CD in order so we don't have to deal with that last second, and we should figure a name out also."

"Well one song is called, 'Come on Come on Come on'," Kisa told him.

Michael wrote that down.

"Let's see, there's 'Please Remember', and then the song Lana is working on. What is it called again?" Mika asked looking at Lana.

"Right Kind of Wrong," Lana said quietly, almost like she was shy of it.

Michael smiled as he wrote.

"These sound good. And the rest? What about the album title?" He questioned.

"How about Elemental?" Sydney suggested.

"Or Everlasting Melody?" Kisa asked.

"Mika? Lana? Any ideas?" Michael said looking at them.

"How about something like Moon Dance?" Mika asked, "Or Rain Fantasy?"

"Those sound good, also. Lana, what's your suggestion?" Michael asked turning towards Lana.

"I actually like everyone's idea, I can't think of one myself." she answered with a shrug, "I'm having one of those black outs." she giggled.

Michael nodded.

"Personally I like Moon Fantasy. But I am just your manager. You are the band so you decide," He smiled.

"That's sounds so ghetto....." Kisa said leaning against the back of her chair, "I like it!"

Sydney and Mika giggled, "We like it too, Lana?"

Lana shook her head out of a daydream, "Yea that sounds really awesome."

"You seem distracted today. Is everything ok with you and Kai?" Mika asked concerned.

"Yea, everything is fine with us. But, Hitoshi is totally against are relationship for some reason." Lana sighed.

"Well.... he's your brother. All brothers hate their little sister's boyfriends. When I first started dating... Shin almost died," Kisa laughed.

Lana sighed and put her head on the table, "I have a terrible feeling that this is different."

Mika looked at her best friend saddened that she couldn't say the right thing to cheer her up. They listened as Michael explained what their agenda was for today.

"Ok, I want to get into the recording studio today and rehearse a few songs, before we get started officially. Lana, about the song your writing, I'm not going to rush you. Although I ask that you try to get it done before the end of this month. Any questions." Michael asked looking at all the girls.

"Yea," Kisa said slightly raising her hand, "Want to go out to dinner with me?" She, Sydney, and Mika started to laugh. But, Lana just stared at them and rolled her eyes.

Michael shook his head standing.

"I will see you all later. Please try to get a finished list of the songs to me by Thursday." And with that he was gone.

Kisa and Mika high fived as Sydney wiped the tears away from her eyes, from laughing so hard.

"That was so good, Kisa." Sydney commented.

Kisa brushed her nails against her shirt, then blew on them, "Yea, I'm one of those fast thinkers." she said smartly.

"Only when you want to you mean." Kailana pointed out.

They all started laughing again.

Kailana's cell phone rang.

"Hey!" Kisa exclaimed, suddenly realizing what Kailana had said. The girls laughed harder, except Kisa who pouted.

Kailana answered her cell, wiping her eyes as she did. "Hello this is Kailana Granger." she said in the phone.

"Kailana... this is Chika a nurse at the hospital where Kai is taking classes...." Chika started.

Kailana's heart skipped a beat, but she kept her voice steady, "Yes, and how may I help you?"

Chika giggled.

"Oh don't go sounded all scared like that. Nothing has happened."

Kailana let out a sigh of relief.

"I was just wondering if Kai had said anything to you about headaches? Or feeling like he was getting a cold? I've seen him rubbing his eyes and forehead a lot today," Chika explained.

"Really? I've noticed his frequent headaches, but maybe it's just stress." Lana suggested.

"Well that could be... the doctors here do put a lot on them to get them ready. I will let you go then. Sorry to have bothered you, Ja Ne," Chika said before hanging up.

"Ja." Lana said, she flipped her phone back and put it in her pocket.

"So...... was that Kai?" Kisa giggled batting her eyelashes.

"No, and you don't have any business to know about my phone calls." Kailana said jokingly.

Kisa pouted but then shrugged.

"Well should we head on down to the recording studio?" Mika questioned.

"Ok." Kailana said getting up and stretching her arms.

Together they all went down to the basement where there was a full recording studio.

"Which song first?" Mika questioned.

"How about 'Please Remember'?" Lana suggested.

Mika nodded.

"I feel in the mood for a good sad song," She answered.

Everyone got to there instruments and tuned them before starting.

"Ready, girls?" came a voice through the one sided glass.

Kailana nodded, "1.....2......1...2....3, hit it!" Mika said

Kai rode up outside the studio.

He wanted to see Lana and hear the new material.

Carrying his helmet with him, he went in and went into the studio.

Kai sat in a chair and played with the buttons until the sound was right.

The girls ended the song with a solo from Mika. When they heard a beep, telling them they could speak.

"WELL, THEN!" Sydney explained stretching her arms. "I think that was good."

Kai pushed the button that would let him talk to them.

"Sydney you're about one beat behind everyone else. It still sounds good but you need to sound great," He told her.

Sydney stuck out her tongue, and the girls giggled.

"Hi Kai," Mika said flirtingly, she grabbed Kailana. "Come in here and give your girlie friend a big fat smooch!" The girls giggled even harder.

Lana blushed and hit Mika's arm jokingly, "Stop that, Mika."

Kai smirked.

"Lana your girls need to grow up just a little," He replied.

Lana shook her head, "They're fine just as they are."

Kisa jumped up, "you heard her!"

Kai shook his head.

"Mika your guitar sounded just a bit loose. Check the second or third cord," Kai said

Mika nodded and began to check out her strings.

"What do you know about guitars, Kai?" Kisa almost demanded tauntingly.

"More than you probably," Came his answer.

"Ssssure." Kisa said dismissing him with her hand.

There was no reply from the recording room but the door opened and Kai walked in.

He came over to Lana.

"Your guitar if you don't mind," He said. She slowly handed it to him not really sure... but he took it without looking back at her.

"You will learn something today Kisa. Never challenge me."

He sat on a stool and licked a pick he pulled from his pocket. Positioning his fingers on the cords he started to play.

And boy could he play! From his fingers came the most loneful but yet uplifting... the most beautiful melody they had ever heard.

Kailana smiled widely at Kai, as the girls just stared in awe.

The melody started to slow and then it eventually ended.

Kai stood and handed her guitar back to her.

Kailana took it and seemed to stare at it for a moment, then she strapped it back over her shoulder.

"wow." Kisa was the first person to say anything, "I'm sorry." she told him. "wow."

Kai shrugged he then reached into his pocket.

"For some odd reason this paper was left inside one of my books. The lyrics and melody are great but the harmony needs some work," Kai told her handing Lana a paper that had lyrics and a few notes on it. The title at the top read, 'Right Kind of Wrong' version 1.

Kailana took the paper, blushing, "I knew I left it somewhere." she whispered.

"Well I'm only on break so I need to be getting back. I'll see you all later," He told them and walked out the door but not before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kailana watched as Kai left.

"Kailana and Kai, sitting in a tree." Sydney began

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," rang in the other girls, "first comes the love then." Lana threw a pillow that was a couch, which was in a the room at the girls.

"Grow up." Kailana told them, rolling her eyes.

Mika pulled out her notebook and wrote down all the songs that would be on the CD.

Tearing it out she held it up.

"Anyone want to run this up to Michael?" She asked.

"You wrote it, you run it." Sydney said leaning against the wall.

Mika sighed.

"I was only asking because a certain someone wanted to go out with him. And although it was just teasing I bet there is more to it than that," She answered standing.

Kailana looked over at Kisa who was playing around with her guitar strings. "Kisa, just go already." she told her.

Her head shot up, "no, no, I don't have to. Mika can." she responded quickly.

Mika shoved the paper into her hand and pushed her out the door locking it behind her.

"And don't come back until you've delivered it!" She yelled.

Kailana laughed, "nice move."

Mika smiled, "thank you, I think that should take care of those two."

At the hospital

Kai sat listening to one of his elderly patients talk about her grandchildren and great grandchildren. He wrote down a few things to ask the family about when they came in.

His vision blurred and his closed his eyes sighing and that same damn stinging pain had returned.

"Kai... you look pale. Are you alright?" The woman asked. He gave her a smile.

"I'm fine. What were you saying?" He asked. She stared at him.

"There is something wrong. Your eyes hold pain," She replied matter of factly.

"I believe I am getting a cold that is all," Kai told her trying to take the attention off of himself.

"Well! If you are getting a cold then you shouldn't be around sick people! Go and check out or whatever you do and then go home and straight to bed with you. Drink plenty on fluids and soup. Take two aspirin for the pain and call me in the morning," She ordered pointing towards the door.

Kai leaned forward with a smile. "Are you trying to take my job?" He asked.

She smiled and patted his cheek.

"You are a good boy and I don't want to see you in this place so go!" She insisted. Chuckling Kai stood.

"I will see you again soon," He told her walking out the door.

"Lots of soup!" He heard her call.

Chika smiled at him as he walked up.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"I have been ordered by my own patient to go home and get some rest before I end up in her myself," He answered.

"Good! You haven't been looking well these past couple of days. And you have tomorrow off so go on home and get some rest. You've earned it," She replied. Kai sighed and nodded.

"Maybe your right," He answered. He went and changed in the locker room and signed out.

Getting on his bike he drove home and was thankful no one else was home yet. He changed once again into his tank and shorts to sleep in and got under the covers of his and Kailana's bed. He quickly fell asleep.

Kailana and the girls practiced for three more hours. With Michael in the booth watching and listening to them, and Kisa also got a date with him.

When it was over Lana said good bye to everyone and headed home on her bike.

It took her an hour and a half to get back, and to find Kai was already home. "Hmm, what is he doing home so early." she thought aloud.

Kai's eyes tightened in his sleep.

_"Yea... you need to come get him. He's a danger to others as well as himself out here..." It was Hiroshi's voice again._

_Suddenly he heard Kailana's voice._

_"KAI!!!" And then there was the sound of screeching tires and blinding lights._

_And then all was quiet..._

Sweat broke out on his forehead as he tossed his head back and forth as if trying to rid himself of the nightmare.

Kailana ran up the stairs hearing something crashing on the floor in her room. When she got there she found that a vase had fell on the floor and Kai was tossing in his bed.

"KAI!" she yelled and rushed to him. She shook him frantically to wake him. "Kai, wake up!"

_There was crying. A distant crying. It seemed to surround him making it hard to determine where the crying was actually coming from._

_"Who's crying? Who is it?" He whispered._

_"Do you have any pain Kai?" A voice asked._

_"Lana?" He questioned._

_"Of course. Who else would be here?" She laughed._

_"Lana..." He sighed._

His breathing calmed and he stopped tossing although his breaths still came out a bit quickly from the exertion.

Slowly his eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Lana?" He questioned softly. "What are you doing here?"

"We finished at the studio early. But, that doesn't matter. Are you alright?" she asked.

He sat up and hissed at the pain that throbbed in his head. He brought a hand up and started rubbing the side of his forehead with his fingers.

"Yes fine. Just a headache," He answered.

"I don't think so, this has been happening too frequently. C'mon." she took Kai's hand, "I'm taking you to the doctor's." she told him.

"Kailana, I said I'm fine! I'm training to be a doctor remember? I know the signs of illness and I don't have any aside from these headaches so it's nothing to worry about," He insisted.

Kailana looked at him angrily, but her eyes were full of pain and fear of seeing him like this.

Kai sighed. He didn't want her to worry so he stood.

"Fine. You go call and I will change," He said.

Kailana nodded and walked to the phone downstairs. She dialed the doctor office, and asked for a appointment.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter! Review**


	3. The Doctor Visit

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.**

**Apart in the Pain**

**Chapter 3: The Doctor Visit**

Kailana and Kai walked into the doctor's office, Kai signed in and told the nurse at the desk that he had arrived. When he came back to Lana she was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs.

Kai sat down not really wanting to be here, Kailana looked at him and sighed.

"I just want to make sure your ok," She told him taking his hand.

"I told you I am. But I will do whatever will take your worries away," He replied giving her hand a squeeze before fixing his eyes on a painting across from them his eyes going unfocused as he just stared.

Kailana watched Kai's expression as he started to stare at the painting across the room. His face worried her; she squeezed his hand gently then rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Kai..." She whispered.

A few moments a nurse called for Kai.

Kai blinked as he heard his name called.

"Lana. They called my name. Let's go and get this over with," He told her shrugging his shoulder slightly.

Kailana lifted her head and blinked a few times, she had dozed off some. She nodded and stood. She and Kai were led to one of the rooms.

Moments later a young doctor came into the room and gave Kai a smile.

"Kai! What on earth are you doing here? You've never been sick as long as I've known you," He said with a smile.

"Hey Ashino I have been having headaches as of late and they have been worrying my girlfriend," Kai replied. Ashino frowned and pulled out his light and looked into Kai's eyes.

"Well... nothing seems wrong. How painful have they been?" He asked.

"Not that bad..." Kai started but Kailana interrupted him.

"He's lying; I can see the pain on his face every time he gets one. It seems worse than migraines," Kailana told Ashino.

Ashino looked thoughtful.

"Come with me and we'll take some x-rays. It's bound to show something to give us a clue as to what is causing these bad headaches," Ashino told them.

Kai stood and followed him out the door to the x-ray room.

"Wait out here," He told Kailana and then went in, the door closing behind them.

Kailana shifted nervously and played with her nails. She wasn't one to bite nails when nervous, she hated when Tyson would bite his own nails.

About 10 minutes later Kai and Ashino came out. Ashino took them back to the room.

"The x-rays should be ready in about 10 minutes. I'm going to see to some others while we wait alright?" He questioned.

Kai nodded leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kailana sat in the chair that was in the room, she was looking down at the ground as she continued to play with her nails.

Kai leaned down and took her hand and kissed it.

"Nervousness doesn't fit you so don't be," He whispered.

Kailana looked into his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Sorry, but the more I think of this..." Kailana swallowed, "The more I remember when Ty...Tyson had lu..." Kailana stopped speaking and looked away. A lump settled in her throat and her eyes threatened to burst into tears.

Kai put a hand under her chin and turned her face back to him.

"I do not have leukemia. There are many more things that go into account with that sickness and I do not have to symptoms of it, any form. My headaches are just from stress and these x-rays will prove it," He told her.

Kailana looked at Kai then she buried her face into his chest hugging him closely.

Kai returned her hug resting his head on hers.

Ashino reentered the room and blushed.

"Sorry... should I come back later?" He asked with a chuckle.

Kai gave him a glare.

Kailana giggled at Kai's glare, and how Ashino jumped when Kai had given him it.

"No, no it's alright," She told Ashino.

Ashino cleared his throat.

"Right... well I have the x-rays here," He said holding up an envelope. With that said he opened it and hooked them to the light board on the wall and turned it on.

"This is a normal brain of someone your age. And then this one on the right is yours," Ashino explained pointing. The first was mainly just blues with a few greens and reds and yellows. The other which was Kai's had the same colors only in different places. The most yellow was near the front.

"There is a lot of activity in the central lobes..." Kai mused looking at the x-rays.

Kailana hit Kai's arm, "Just let him speak Kai," Lana whispered

"But I... oh fine..." He sighed rolling his eyes. Ashino gave him a smile.

"Well I was just going to say the same thing. There is a lot of activity in this area which could mean up to any number of things but all in all nothing life threatening such as a disease. All I can do is give you some pain killers... anything else could be dangerous to someone your age," Ashino explained.

"That makes sense," Kailana said, she looked at Kai. "What's on your mind Kai?" she asked dully.

Kai glanced at her and then back at the x-rays.

"These tell me nothing I didn't already know. But what matters is if they have put your mind more at ease. Have they?" He asked.

Kailana sighed.

"Yes they have," She told him.

"Good then we can get out of here," Kai said and opened the door.

He walked out leaving her with Ashino.

Ashino closed the door.

"Don't let that 'I don't care' attitude fool you. He is worried, he just doesn't want others to worry about him," He told her.

"I know," Kailana said quietly, "And I can also tell that you didn't tell him something. What is it?" She asked.

Ashino looked at her; "You're very good at noticing things." He went over to where the envelope with the x-ray's in it were. He took out one more x-ray.

"This was one of the last shots taken," He told her, "It seems there's unusual brain patterns going on in Kai's brain. I've never seen anything like it. It looks like an extra, I don't know. This is going to sound crazy. But, the movement seems to be almost like an extra sense."

"A 6th sense?" Kailana asked.

"Yes, but the next x-ray showed that it had disappeared. It's very weird," Ashino told her.

Kailana looked at the doctor with an eyebrow raised.

"So, what are you saying, a whole sixth sense freakish, Haley Joel Osment thing going on?"

Ashino chuckled.

"Exactly... only I don't believe he is seeing dead people. Just keep an eye on him. If he forms any other symptoms bring him back," Ashino instructed handing her the prescription for the pain killers.

Kailana nodded and took the prescription, "Thank you, and trust me I'll be sure to watch him." She smiled and left to catch up with Kai.

She went into the hallway of the clinic they were in leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Kai cocked his head to the side hearing her footsteps but didn't open his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh...Kai...Kai...why did you do this...you had no right!...look at what you did to him!... I HATE YOU!" All he heard was Kailana's voice as if it were swimming around him as he knew she was not talking now.

Kailana watched as Kai's expression started to turn into pain, she knew another headache was coming. She started to shake Kai's shoulder. "Kai, are you ok?" she asked.

Kai opened his eyes and looked around. He stood straight and shook his head just a bit.

"Fine. Can we go now? I have tomorrow off and I want to get caught up on some much deserved sleep," He answered.

"Geez, snap my head off why don't you," Kailana joked, she kissed Kai's cheek and headed for the entrance.

Outside Kailana went to her bike with Kai following, "We have to go to the pharmacy first," She told him.

Kai watched as Lana got onto her bike and put her helmet on. Sounds of wheels screeching and her scream from his dream filled his ears.

Lana looked at Kai and saw his flushed face, "Kai...." Kailana asked slowly.

Kai's eyes went blank.

_Lana's cell rang as she was coming out of practice. She picked it up and answered. She pulled the phone away from her ear at the frantic yells coming from the other side. _

_"Whoa... slow down Tyson. What happened?" She asked. _

_Tyson took a deep breath and said everything over this time more slowly. Kailana's face darkened. _

_"WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?!" She demanded. "No! I will be right there! Keep him there!" _

_She jumped on her bike and sped towards her house. It had been raining earlier, making the roads slick. Her anger for once blinding her. _

_Suddenly there were lights coming at her. She just stared, unable to stop... unable to look away... and then the sound of a horn beeping and screeching tires entered. Then it was all black. _

Kai's pupils narrowed, his breathing went shallow and he went to his knees.

"KAI!" Kailana jumped off her bike, letting it fall to the ground. She took her helmet off as she kneeled next to Kai. "Kai, look at me, Kai, please?" Lana begged shaking Kai by the shoulders.

Kai sucked in a breath suddenly.

"NO!!! KAILANA!!!!" He screamed. His eyes then rolled back in his head and he fell forward into her arms unconscious.

Kailana felt her stomach go into knots, "Oh dear god, Kai!!" She screamed.

Above Ashino came to the window hearing the scream, he gasped at the scene below and ran out of his office.

He slid to a stop beside them and scooped Kai up into his arms and started back inside.

"What happened?!" He demanded. "Get a gurney! NOW!"

Nurses ran to do his bidding

"I don't know, he just...just suddenly blanked out." She told him panicked.

A nurse ran up with an oxygen mask to get his breathing more normal.

Kai's eyes cracked open.

"Kai....lana...don't....bike..." He whispered brokenly before going out again.

"I'm taking more x-rays and calling my superior. Take him to the x-ray room and then put him into a room," Ashino ordered. The nurses nodded and rolled Kai away.

Ashino grabbed Kailana's wrist as she started to follow.

"I need you to stay with me," He said.

"But....but....." Kailana began

"I need you to stay and help me explain what has been happening. Don't worry this is the best hospital in town. They will take good care of him," He insisted and got on the phone to call his superior.

Hanging up finally he took her with him to the x-ray room. Taking her behind the wall he started taking x-rays.

Once finished his superior was waiting outside and the nurses took Kai to a private room.

"What is going on?" Dr. Riska questioned.

Kailana was hugging herself and rubbing her arms at the same time. "He...Kai started having frequent headaches lately. At times he would wake up from a dream crying out. This time we were standing in the parking lot getting ready to go, when suddenly he just stood still and stared into air. I asked him what was wrong and he didn't answer, then he fell to his knees. When I ran to him he suddenly yelled out my name then passed out," She explained trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Ashino put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take some deep breaths. He will be fine," He insured her.

"Get the x-rays and then meet me in his room. I want to see this Kai," Dr. Riska told him. He looked at Kailana. "You may follow me."

Turning he started walking toward the room the nurses had taken Kai to.

Kailana took a deep breath and followed Dr. Riska to Kai's room.

The nurses had given Kai a sedative to help him calm down.

He was staring at the ceiling in a dazed manner from the drugs.

IV's ran from his arm to a packet full of some medicine that was a light blue color.

Kailana pulled a chair next to Kai's bed and sat down in it. She then took his hand and squeezed it to let him know she was with him.

Kai squeezed back but did not give any other indication that she was there.

"It's gone... can I go home now?" He whispered; his voice broke her heart. He sounded like a lost little boy.

Kailana took a large shaky breath. "Not yet," She whispered, "Not yet." Her grip on his hand loosened.

Ashino came into the room with the x-rays and hung them up.

Kai didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling.

"There it is again... but then it's gone..." He commented pointing at one and then the other.

Kailana looked at the x-ray's and saw he was right, a patch of patterns was there in one x-ray then gone in the next one.

She then looked at both doctor's hoping someone would just speak.

Dr. Riska stared at the x-rays almost as if in awe.

"This pattern..." He pointed to the one with the pattern. "I have only seen once before but it was not this advanced.... it's incredible," He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kailana asked almost in a whisper.

"This young man... is having visions. Glimpses of the future if you will. They come quickly and without warning. But I have never seen a case as advanced as this," Dr. Riska replied.

"I want to go home," Kai whispered.

"We will," Lana said, she looked back at the doctor's, "So Dr. Ashino was right, Kai has a sixth sense?"

"It is very possible," Dr. Riska replied with a nod. "I will want to run some tests..."

"No! No tests!" Kai yelled and sat up. The IV came out of his arm and he stood, his legs almost gave away put he recovered and held onto the wall.

Kailana saw the fear in Kai's eyes and grabbed him then put him into a tight hug.

She looked at Dr. Riska, "We just want to go home, please no tests. At least not today, not until Kai is ready?" She asked, she felt Kai shaking in her arms just at the mention of tests.

He saw the panicked look in Kai's eyes and nodded.

"You may go..." He said quietly.

Kai was out the door the instant the word 'go' was said.

Kailana bowed to the doctor's politely, "Thank you." She then quickly followed Kai.

Once back in the parking lot Kai didn't even look at her, as he got his bike ready. Kailana quietly grabbed her helmet and headed back to her collapsed bike making sure it was alright.

"I'll see you there," Kai said quickly and took off.

His nerves were going crazy and he couldn't sit still. He felt as if he had just drunken a whole pot of coffee.

Kailana watched him go, just as she strapped on her helmet. She got onto her bike and rode off also.

Before she headed home she had gotten Kai's prescription. While she waited for it to be ready she told herself that what had happened that day, should stay a secret.

She got back home at sunset, at first she stood in the driveway looking at the sun set over the bay. Then she headed inside, hiding Kai's prescription under shirt.

Kai drove for a while before he stopped and got off his bike.

He walked slowly up the steps to the temple and went in.

Though he was not particularly religious this temple always brought he peace. They had a large altar which always held a warm burning fire.

Kai stared into the flames... he held his hand out and captured some of the fire bringing it back to himself. The flames played in his hand before slowly disappearing.

He turned away then and returned to his bike heading home.

**Review...**

**Naur: **And the plot thickens...yes! Tell us that you love us...or hate us. If that may be the case!

**Ancient:** bum bum bummmmmmm (he he)


	4. Weekend Plans

**Disclaimer: Dur En Thurin Naur and AncientPrincess7 do not own Beyblade.**

**Apart in the Pain**

**Chapter 4: Weekend Plans**

Kailana sat in the kitchen on the phone; she was listening as Mika babbled about what they still had to do for the CD.

"We have 5 more songs to record, and one of them is the song YOU'RE still writing. Lana you need to get that done," Mika lectured, Kailana didn't answer. "Lana? Kailana, are you listening to me?!" Mika yelled out.

Kailana blinked out of her daydream, "Yea, I'm listening. Sorry, I'll try to finish it this weekend," She assured her friend. "My mind just has been so blank lately."

"Obviously, listen you probably are going to be at the studio all weekend, pretty much. So, tell your parents and whoever else wants to know where you are at all times."

Kailana laughed knowing her best friend was joking about her over protective household again, "I'll be sure to tell them. I have to go now, before my father decides to make me pay for the phone bill," She said sarcastically.

She heard Mika giggled, "Alright bye, Kailana-sama."

"Until later, Mika-san." The girls giggled one more time then hung up.

Kai walked in still wearing his white coat.

"Anyone else home?" He asked. Kailana shook her head and he just kind of slumped into a chair looking exhausted.

This had started to become a normal thing now. Kai would come home still wearing his mask but as soon as they were alone or he found out that no one was around he would drop it and look totally exhausted.

"Another hard day I'm guessing?" Kailana asked, already knowing the answer

Kai shook his head.

"I had to pull over on the way home. Another 'vision' struck me..." He replied quietly.

"Oh," Kailana whispered. "What was it this time?"

Kai usually wouldn't tell her, like he was afraid she would freak out by what he would tell her. Other times he would openingly just tell her. In fact they already saved little Marlene from falling down the stairs.

He closed his eyes.

"It was so brief I couldn't make anything of it. But I was on a stage," He answered with a shrug.

Kailana giggled, but then went quiet biting her lip, "I'm sorry, that's just unusual to here you being on a stage," She told him.

Kai gave her a smile.

"Indeed. I hate being the center of everything... I don't think I could even go to the BBC because of the large crowds that come in," He said.

Kailana shook her head, then stood up. She went up behind Kai and began to massage his shoulders. "You should go to bed and get some sleep," She told him. "You're getting bags underneath your eyes."

"Only if you join me," He replied kissing the inside of her wrist.

Lana smiled and bent down, her lips and Kai's connected for a sweet and tender kiss. When they released, Kailana was going to say something, but the front door opened. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Golly gee, guess who," She whispered.

"We're home," Came Hitoshi's voice from the entrance hall.

Kai sighed as well putting his mask back in place.

"Figures," He muttered.

Kouji walked into the kitchen carrying Marlene.

"Iiiiiii!" She squealed holding her arms out to Kai.

He smiled and took her setting her on his shoulders as he went upstairs.

Kailana smirked at Hito smartly as she went to the fridge.

"What is it this time?" He asked irritated.

"Nothing," She told him quickly and grabbed a can of Pepsi. "So, how was the movie?" Her parents and brothers had gone out to see The Lion King at the movies for Marlene.

Hito looked at his sister dully, "It was good," there was a brief silence, "So, what were you and Kai doing before we got home?" He asked.

"Not this again," Lana sighed getting angry.

"What, can't you answer a simple question?" Hito said following Kailana to the porch.

"You have done this ever since you got back home. You ask one question and it leds to a quiz. Why can't you just leave Kai and I alone?" She demanded in a plea.

"Because I am doing what I think is best," Hito answered.

"And what do think that is, Hito? Making my and Kai's life a living hell, because your doing a great job with that." She told him loudly.

"Getting Kai to leave you alone so you can move on and find someone right," Hito replied not backing down.

"Hito! I love Kai, and Kai loves me. Simple as that, and you can never, _never_ break us apart," She told him and went back inside quickly.

_"We will see,"_ Hito thought.

----

Kai lay on his side with his head propped up his the palm of his hand as he watched Marlene play.

"Iiiiiiii. Tok tok," She said holding up a toy.

"Yes, that's a very nice toy. What does it do?" He asked.

Marlene rolled it on the floor in front of him showing him how the lights flashed when you did so.

"Lalala," Marlene exclaimed pushing the toy away. Kai smiled. 'Lalala' was the term Marlene used for singing.

"There is a song that's inside of my soul,

It's the one that I've tried to write

Over and over again...

I'm awake in the infinite hope,

But you sing to me

Over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours,

I pray to be only yours...

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing,

And laughing and laughing again...

When it feels like my dreams are so far,

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me,

over and over again

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours,

I pray to be only yours...

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony,

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs,

I'm giving it all

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours,

I pray to be only yours...

I pray to be only yours...

I know now you're my only hope"

Marlene crawled over and lay down against him feeling the vibrations of his chest until she fell asleep.

Kai smiled down at her and lay his head in the crook of his arm. His eyes slowly closed as he to fell asleep.

Lana walked into the family room where Jasmine was just getting off the phone. "Kailana, honey, this weekend is your grandfather's birthday, so we're going to Tokyo for a party with everyone," She told her gently.

"That's great, what day?" Lana asked.

"It's going to be all weekend," Jasmine responded.

Lana froze, "Oh, umm, Jasmine, I have to work all weekend the band doesn't have much time left for the CD," She explained.

Jasmine looked disappointed, Lana's father looked up from a stock market report. "Can't you take off?"

Lana shook her head, "No, we only have two weeks left, and we need every minute."

Kouji sighed and looked back at his paper, "At least get your grandfather a card and present." Kailana nodded and walked upstairs to tell Kai.

Kai's dream

Kai ran into the building and up the stairs. He was very out of breath and cold from the rain that had fell on him the whole way here. He came to a skidding stop in front of the door and started pounding on it.

"Michael! Open up! NOW!" He yelled.

There was some stumbling inside and then the door opened just a little.

Michael's eyes widened as he saw Kai.

"K-Kai...? What? What are you doing here? Kailana's in the hospital... and you... you were..." He stammered and his eyes widened.

"It was all a lie. Listen I will explain later but now... now I have a song I need to get out. And I mean NOW!" He replied.

Michael could only nod as Kai pulled him through the door and downstairs to the studio.

Kai went into the studio and picked up one of the guitar's left by the girls and put it on. He stood in front of the mike and piano that had all the things needed to put on drums and everything.

Michael nodded to him, telling him he had everything ready.

Kai started the beat that had been running through his mind for the past two weeks and then started to sing.

End dream

Kailana walked into the room Kai was in with Marlene. When she saw the two asleep on the floor she smiled at how cute they looked.

Quietly she picked Marlene up, and cradled her. When Lana looked back at Kai his face was starting to fill with pain, she quickly shook him awake. "Kai, c'mon wake up."

Kai mumbled something his face returning to normal. He reached out and waved her away turning over. Becoming comfortable once again he slept on.

Kailana rolled her eyes and stood up, she pushed Kai with her foot. "Kai, at least drag yourself to bed."

Lana then walked to Marlene's crib and put her to bed.

Kai slowly opened his eyes and yawned sitting up.

"She fell asleep?" He questioned.

Kailana nodded her head then held out her hand for Kai. "Now, before you get a back ache and complain to me tomorrow. Let's go to our bed in OUR bedroom," Kailana whispered

Kai smiled and took her hand.

She helped him to stand and he went to Marlene's crib looking over at her.

"Only Hope little one," He whispered and covered her up better.

He then turned and followed Kailana to their room.

Once back in their room Kailana went to her dresser to change. She heard the bed creak as Kai sat on it.

"They're having a party for my grandfather's birthday this weekend."

"I'm on duty," Kai said.

Kailana nodded, "Tell Jasmine tomorrow, I'm at the studio full time for the next two weeks."

"Still no luck with your song?" He questioned.

Kailana took a deep breath, "No," she said. She sat on the bed in her pajamas. "My mind is as blank as a slate."

Kai leaned against the headboard of the bed and pulled her to him.

"Think a massage would help?" He questioned and started rubbing her shoulders. He gave her neck little nips very now and then.

Kailana smiled, "Arigato, Kai this feels so good," She sighed and relaxed into his massage.

Kai smiled.

"Whatever it takes to help... hey that's something. Maybe tomorrow since I have off I can come down to the studio and see if I can help out," He told her.

"That would be great," Lana said turning to Kai with her eyes lit up. She kissed Kai on the lips gently.

Kai returned the kiss holding her in his arms tightly.

"Lana..." He whispered.

"Mmmm," Lana moaned lightly.

"Lana... Jaz wanted to know if you had... awwww! You guys! Get a room will you?!" Tyson exclaimed walked in without knocking.

"We are in our room," Kai replied harshly.

Tyson looked around.

"Ohhh... right. Sorry," He laughed.

Kailana glared at her twin and threw a small pillow at him, hitting square on the nose. "Get out of here Tyson!" She exclaimed.

Tyson went out mumbling something about how touchy people attracted one another.

Kai chuckled and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"A bit touchy?" He whispered.

"Sibling Rivalry, I can't get enough of it," Kailana giggled and started to kiss Kai's neck.

Kai made a sound that was a lot like a purr.

Suddenly he stopped her and stood going to the door which Tyson had closed.

He brought a finger to his lips and then opened the door quickly.

Hito fell onto the floor.

Kai glared at him.

"Does this whole family spy on each other or is it just you?" He questioned. "Kailana, let's go out. Let's get away... from this."

He held out his hand for her.

Kailana sighed, and stood up. She took Kai's hand and walked out of the room with him, making sure she stepped on Hito's back as she did.

Hito watched as they walked away hand and hand.

"_Kai... you are to smart for your own good... someday it might just hurt you_," He thought.

**Review**

**Ancient: HeHe I LOVE cliffhangers.......The next chappy is going to be good...... **

**Hito: Urg.....My back hurts**

**Ancient:_ hits Hito's head_ Shut it!**

**Naur: Sorry Tyson and Hito fans... that just seemed so like Tyson and as for Hito... we do not hate him. Couldn't tell it huh? . I actually really like him we just needed a villain... and he works. **


	5. Once Upon A Weekend

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade. **

**Apart in the Pain**

**Chapter 5: Once Upon a Weekend.**

Kailana had a pair of headphones over her ears, she listened as a recording of the band played. She waited for her cue, when it came she began to sing. It was Saturday morning, yesterday her family and the bladebreakers left for her grandfather's birthday and wouldn't be back until Monday night.

It was Thursday night when she and Kai stormed out of the house. They didn't do much, except take a walk in the park to cool off. Although, they didn't come back home until they were sure everyone was asleep.

As Kailana sang the lyrics that sat on a stand in front of her she thought how Kai had looked pretty tired that morning. She hoped nothing would happen to him later on in the day.

Finally, she finished the song with a long note.

"That was great, Lana." came Michaels voice from behind the tinted window as Kailana took off the head phones. "But, you wouldn't mind if we did it again, just to compare?"

"No problem." Kailana responded. She knew Michael, the other girls, and Todd, the guy who operated the controls were on the other side of the glass.

"Let her have a drink first. It will help her voice to be fresh," A new voice one she knew well, Kai.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kailana asked with a smile.

She heard the girls giggle at how she and Kai seemed like a married couple.

"So they told me to leave early, can't go against the wishes of my superiors. You know that," He replied. "I'll go get you some water." She heard the door close.

Kailana shook her head, and sighed. "You two are so cute!" came Kisa's voice.

"Same for you and Mike." Mika said laughing, everyone joined her. Except Kisa and Michael who were blushing mad red.

Michael cleared his throat.

"Let's uh... try to stay professional here," He said.

Kai walked into the studio holding a small cup of water.

"Here," Kai told her holding the cup out.

"Thank you, Kai." Lana said taking the cup. She noticed he didn't look as tired anymore.

He gave her a smile and then took the cup when she was done.

"Honor the Heavens with your voice," He told her and then returned to the studio glaring at anyone who dare say a word.

Lana blushed some, but not much. She put her headphones back on as the music started back on. She began to sing again.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the Sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love _

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway_ " Kailana sang gently into the microphone, as Todd recorded her singing and adjusted the volume.

Kai smiled and closed his eyes from where he leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest.

Once the song was finished he took a look at the papers that had printed out going over it with his eyes.

"Michael... the problem isn't with Lana's singing... it's these five notes right here," He said.

"hmm?" Michael asked, "Let me see."

Kai handed him the paper and pointed out the five notes.

"They don't follow the rest of the harmony," Kai told him.

"I see," Michael said. "hey Mika, come here for a moment."

Mika nodded and walked over to the two guys. "What's up?" she asked.

"Isn't this your part in the song?" Michael asked pointing to the notes. "It isn't right."

Mika looked at it, "oh shit. I knew I felt my fingers slip."

"Fix that and it will be perfect," Kai told her.

"Alright. Do you want us to go in now?" Mika asked Michael.

"The sooner, the better." he told her.

Mika nodded, "C'mon girls we have to redo the song." Kisa and Sydney got up from their chairs and Kailana set her headphones down.

Kai took a seat that had been vacated and pulled out a notebook that was nothing but blank music sheets, only now most were filled with notes. The top corners were turned down where new songs started.

"How are they doing?" He questioned.

"Very well, ever since I started to work with them they had really gotten better." Michael told Kai. "I think this CD is going to get a lot of publicity."

"Good. But if you work them to hard.... I may have to take things into my own hands," He warned and then went to writing in the notebook.

"Don't worry, I know when they have had enough. I've really gotten to know them for the last month." Michael assured Kai.

"All because of Kisa," Kai thought with a smirk.

When they had finished the songs music, it was around one in the afternoon. The girls sighed as they sat in couches in their lounge room they were able to use.

Kailana walked over to Kai, and took his notebook out of his hands. "C'mon, let's go out for lunch. Just you and me." she told him gently with a smile.

Kai took the notebook back and placed it into his leather backpack.

"Sure. Let's go," He replied.

Kailana smiled and took Kai's hand. She led him out of the building and towards a local restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but Kailana loved the food there.

"What's this place have?" Kai questioned as they were seated outside.

Birds hopped around eating crumbs. Kai broke off some bread that was in a basket on the table and crumbled it throwing it to them.

"Little things, like BLTs, steak, hot turkey and gravy..." Kailana told him looking at the menu.

The waitress came up smiling at them.

"May I get you a drink?" He asked.

"I'll have a water," Kai said.

"Same please." Kailana told the waitress. She nodded and went to get them their drinks.

"What will you have?" Kai asked.

He didn't have to look at the menu to know what he wanted.

Kailana sat back in her chair, "I think I'll have a sandwich." she said. She smiled as she ran her foot up Kai's leg softly.

A nice little blush flushed his cheeks.

"Lana... we're in public," He stated softly.

"The table is covered." she told him quietly.

He gave her a smile and leaned across kissing her.

"Here are your waters... now what can I get you?" The waitress asked returning.

Kailana smiled at Kai then looked up at the waitress, "umm, just a BLT for me please." she told her.

"And you sir?" She questioned.

"Just a salad. No dressing," Kai answered. The waitress nodded and was off.

"So, what do you think of the new CD so far?" Lana asked.

"Seems fine to me. All the songs are great," He replied.

"Thank you, Michael has been a lot of help." Lana told Kai, "although it's not that joyful when Mika, Sydney, and myself walk in to find Kisa and him making out. It just gets a little creepy at times." she shivered a little at the thought.

Kai chuckled.

"Maybe you should pull a Tyson on them. You are twins after all," He said.

"No thanks," Kailana said shaking her head.

"Good idea, there's a kendo shop down the street. We can stop by there." Kailana told him.

The bell over the door jingled as they walked in.

Kai smiled slightly at the shop, it was impressive.

"What do you want to get him?" He questioned

"I was going to get him a new boken, I kind of cracked the one he has the last time with fought." Kailana said rubbing the back of her head.

Kai nodded.

"Go find it then. I'm going to look at swords," He told her and walked into the back room.

Kailana found a perfect 72" in the back. She immediately bought it and had it wrapped, then put into a box. When she found Kai she smiled as he carefully checked the sword on the wall. Lana went up behind him and blew onto the back of his neck.

Kai whirled ready to fight but then he relaxed.

"You should never do that to a man looking at swords," He scolded smirking.

"I be careful next time," Kailana in a sexy voice. She went up to his lips then turned around teasing him.

Kai rolled his eyes and turned back looking at the sword again.

A man walked up to him.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Very. Give me details," Kai replied.

"I crafted it myself. The weight is perfectly balanced," The man answered taking it from the wall and balancing it on his finger. Kai nodded.

"May I?" He questioned.

The man nodded flipping the sword so that the hilt was to him. Kai took it and then stepped back. He made was quick fluid movements and then nodded.

"It is nearly perfect," He said.

"Thank you sir," The man smiled.

Kailana watched Kai with the sword, "That's a great sword, sir." she told the man.

"How much?" Kai questioned. "How much for that one and for a special order?"

"$190 for the sword and the price depends on the special order." the man said.

Kai nodded and pulled a picture of the sword he wanted from his wallet.

"This one," He said.

The man stared at the picture and then whistled.

"A craft of this work would take much time... as for a price I cannot say... I would have to decide after it is complete," He answered.

"I understand thank you," Kai told him and turned away.

Kailana gave the man their number, for when he wanted to call them. She then bowed politely then joined Kai again.

"Back to the studio or home?" He asked.

"The studio, I need to see if I have anything else to do today." she told him.

Before they went to the studio, Kailana bought a birthday card, then sent her grandfather's gift on express mail. Then they walked 3 blocks back to the studio, Kailana walked in to find everyone finishing their lunch.

Mika looked up, "so, did the love doves enjoy their lunch?" she asked with a smirk. Kailana rolled her eyes.

"Very much and you?" Kai replied.

"It was good." Mika responded.

"Michael?" Kailana asked, he looked up. "is there anything else to do?"

"Well, I would like to run over one more song with everyone, then I think that's it." he informed her.

Kailana nodded, "Alright." she said, then turned to Kai, "if you don't want to stay that's fine. I'll meet you at home." she told him.

Kai shrugged and leaned against the wall.

For the next 3 hours, the Fallen Angels ran over (place song title here) a few times. When Michael was finally pleased at it's sound he had the girls record it. That took, another hour, by time it was finished it was 6PM.

Kailana stretched, and cracked her fingers, "happy now?" she asked through the tinted glass.

"Very much, thanks girls you guys did a great job today. Your free to go, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9." Michael told the band.

"And you'll see Kisa tonight in an hour." Sydney joked.

"Hey, the only person here who can make cracks at the couple here, is me." Mika said. Sydney stuck out her tongue, Mika did the same.

Kisa and Lana just rolled their eyes and put their guitars away.

Kai waited for Lana by the door.

"Anything else we need to do before we go home... where may I remind you we have the whole house to ourselves," He questioned.

Kailana smiled, "No stops, straight home. For some well-deserved alone time." she told him. She took Kai's hand and led him outside.

They rode their bikes back to their house. Kailana took her helmet off and shook her hair.

Kai put the bikes into the garage and then went into the house.

"Supper?" He questioned. She nodded. "What do you want? I'll fix it,"

Kailana closed the garage door, then went inside. She walked up behind Kai, as he walked into the kitchen, and turned him around. Lana gave him a slow passionate kiss.

Kai was a bit surprised by this but didn't complain.

He pushed her against the counter returning her kiss, he smiled as he leaned back just a little.

"Well this isn't the kind of supper I was talking about but it will do," He whispered.

Kailana smiled and kissed Kai again, "I've been waiting so long to be alone with you." she whispered.

"It's about time," Kai chuckled and kissed her again. "How about I fix some supper and you choose a movie and we'll eat together in the living room?"

"Alright." Kailana whispered, and left slowly letting her fingers drag across Kai's chest.

Kai looked through the cabinets coming across some ramen and chicken in the fridge. He got the pans out and started to cook. When the chicken and ramen was almost done he put them together and added in some seasoning. As the meal finished cooking Kai got bowls and forks to eat with.

He put the food into bowls and put the pan on another burner that was turned off. Getting drinks from the fridge he walked into the living room.

"Supper," He called.

Kailana looked up from the DVD player and smiled, "great, I hope you don't mind that I picked Moulin Rogue." she told him standing up.

Kai shook his head.

"Never seen it," He answered as he sat on the floor putting the bowls on the coffee table.

Kailana sat closely next to him, and started to movie.

Kai watched the movie intently.

The girl kind of reminded him of Lana.

"Any good?" He asked not looking away from the TV.

Kailana smiled, "yea, really good." she slipped her hand into Kai's, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kai smiled and rested his cheek on her head closing his eyes.

"This is so nice," He thought. "No Hito... Tyson... or bugging parents..."

Kailana squeeze Kai's hand gently, when he lifted his head to look at her, his lips were captured by hers.

Kai kissed her back.

So caught up on the kiss he was, he didn't notice as the pain started to build behind his eyes. He didn't realize it until he was forced to suck in a breath.

Kailana stopped at looked at Kai, "are you alright?" she asked in a whisper.

Kai tried to take deep breaths to push the pain away but only succeeded in making it worse.

He gritted his teeth against the pain.

"...vi...sion..." He managed to whisper.

Kailana held Kai's hand, "just let it pass." she whispered. "relax Kai." she brought him into a close hug.

The pain was so intense he could not relax.

His pupils narrowed as the vision presented itself...

_Kouji, Jasmine, Marlene, Tyson, and Hito were all getting into the car. _

_He saw them driving and happy, Jasmine singing along with the radio. Kouji was driving. _

_Suddenly there was a large explosion and the car swerved out of control into other cars. He heard their screams and saw the blood. _

"Lana... call your parents... check tires..." He whispered and then went unconscious.

Lana gasped and quickly grabbed the cordless phone that was nearby. With Kai still in her arms she called her father's cell. She took a deep breath to keep calm.

"Hello?" Kouji asked.

"Hi, dad it's me." Lana said into the phone.

"Honey, what is it. Is something wrong?" he asked quickly.

"No, well kind of. I was just watching the news and their was a story about how recent crashes are caused by bad tires." Kailana explained, making up the lie as she went along. "And as I watched it, it began to worry me. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kouji asked his daughter, Lana heard Marlene's laughter in the background. She suddered.

"Could you check the car's tires?"

"Honey, I'm sure that....." Kouji began.

"Please daddy? I'm really scared, and don't want anything to happen to you guys." she said.

She heard her father sigh, "Alright I'll go check them right now." he told her, "good night Lana."

"Thank you and good night dad." Kailana hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table. Gently she began to shake Kai. "Kai, Kai please wake up." she whispered. "please Kai."

Kai groaned and shook his head.

"As...pir....in..." He gasped.

Kailana gently sat Kai against the couch and ran into the kitchen. She came back with four aspirin and a cup of water. She kneeled next to Kai, "I have them, Kai." she told him softly.

"Thanks..." He said and took them with the water. His breathing was returning to normal but it was still labored. "Sorry I ruined our night..."

"You didn't ruin it." Kailana said and stood up. She held out her hand for Kai, "you saved it."

He gave her a tired smile and took her hand.

Kailana turned off the TV, then led Kai upstairs into their bedroom. Once inside she watched as Kai went to the bed.

"Kai." she almost like a question. He turned around and blushed, he saw that her shirt was off. The dim light that was in the room showed her lacy tan bra. There were old scars that were fading on her chest and stomach. Lana slowly walked up to him, she smiled, and shut his open mouth. She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Kai pulled away.

"Lana... we can't... I can't..." He said quietly.

"Why?" she whispered looking into his eyes.

Kai shook his head.

"It wouldn't be right... not knowing what is going to happen... and it would be torture after they returned if we did," He told her. She could see the pain of lust in his eyes but he was fighting it for her.

"Nothing is going to happen, Kai. As for my family, well I guess it's just time we finally got a place of our own." she gave him a smile of encouragement.

Kai sat down on the bed in shock.

"But Lana... there's to much... we couldn't cover it all... not with me still going to school and you on tour all the time...." He said shaking his head.

"We can don't worry, there's some new townhouses in the next town. They're a perfect price, and I don't mean right away. We might have to wait a month or so, but I know we can do it." Lana told him.

Kai sighed.

"We'll see.... but not now ok?" He asked.

Kailana nodded and sat on the bed next to him, she put her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Kai." she whispered.

"And I love you Lana," He answered stroking her cheek.

If only his vision had told him what would happen after the family returned....

**Ancient: _wipes eyes_ oooo I LOVE THIS! _sniff sniff_**


	6. He Knows

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.**

**Apart in the Pain**

**Chapter 6: He Knows…**

Kai and Kailana walked into the house together carrying groceries Jasmine had asked them to stop on the way home for. They set them on the counter and then headed upstairs.

"How was the recording session?" Kai asked.

He hadn't had any visions for the past week, which both of them were thankful for.

"It was fine, although I did get bitched at by Michael and Mika." Kailana shrugged.

Kai looked at Lana with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't finished my song yet..." Kailana said

"Still no ideas?" He questioned as he shrugged off his white coat and sat down to take his shoes off.

"My mind is as blank as my paper." Kailana sighed sitting on the bed.

"You'll get it done... just don't let..." He started but then went quiet.

_Kai's vision_

_He was tied down, his hands tingled from where the straps around them were cutting his blood off. He was reminded of the Abby and the experiments performed on them. _

_"Let me out of here! Kailana! Help me!" He cried. Visions racked his mind one right after the other bringing with them much pain. "LANA!!!"_

"Hey Lana.... oh shit! What's going on with him?!" Tyson exclaimed coming into the room.

Kailana looked at Tyson panicked as she held Kai in her arms. "Close the door Tyson!" she cried out.

He did as he was told then quickly came to his sister's side. "What the heck is wrong with him?" Tyson asked looking at Kai's pale face.

"He's having a vision..." Kailana whispered. Tyson looked at his sister.

"It's happened before hasn't it?" Tyson questioned. Although she looked calm on the outside he could feel her racing emotions through their twin connection.

Kailana nodded. "We have to wait it out," She whispered. She then looked into her twin's eyes. "You can't tell anyone."

"But..." Tyson began.

"Ty, please, please don't tell anyone about this," She begged.

Tyson watched worried for 15 minutes, which was a long time for him to be quiet but he was.

Finally Kai stopped shaking and slowly opened his eyes.

"...Ty...son...out..." He managed to say.

Tyson looked up at Kailana.

"I'm not leaving," He stated.

Kailana helped Kai to the bed and sat him down, "I think it would be better if Tyson stays in here, while we explain what is going on," Lana told Kai sitting next to him.

"He doesn't need to know," Kai replied.

"Like hell I don't!" Tyson exclaimed. "I come in to find you out cold and shaking in Lana's arms!"

"Kai, please, he deserves to know," Kailana said taking Kai's hand, it felt cold against her skin.

Kai said nothing before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, as if he left it up to her to decide

Kailana sighed and looked at Tyson, "It started a few months ago, we have no idea how to stop them. Nor, do we know when he'll have one," Lana told her brother as she placed a blanket over Kai. "After each vision he's so exhausted."

"So that's why he's been so tired," Tyson said. "There must be something we can do to help."

"I wish there was," Kailana whispered.

"What kind of visions does he have?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Mainly about the future and things that might happen. He had saved Marlene and you guys a few times already," Lana said as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

Tyson's face slowed his surprise.

"How?"

"Well, Marlene was going to fall down the stairs and break her neck once, luckily Kai had his vision in time and caught her before she could fall. Then a week ago when you guys were in Tokyo, Kai saw a vision that you guys were going to have a crash on the way home because the tires were bad," Lana explained.

"So that's why dad changed the tires before we left..." Tyson whispered.

Kailana nodded and fiddled with her long nails.

Tyson looked over at Kai a worried but serious expression on his face.

"I'll keep the secret... but if anything happens..." He started.

"Only time I won't kill you for saying anything, is only IF it's absolutely necessary. I mean if anyone sees him while it happens," Kailana told her brother

Tyson gulped and nodded.

"How long.... how long does it usually take him to recover?" He asked.

"An hour or so..." Kailana told him and sat at on the end of the bed.

Tyson nodded and sat on the floor.

His mind was reeling with this new information about Kai. Never had he thought that this cold friend of his could end up saving his and his families lives, without even being there!

------

An hour later....

Kai woke up slowly, his mind moving slowly.

"Lana...?" He whispered.

"I'm here," Lana whispered taking Kai's hand, "Are you feeling alright?" She asked as she brushed hair out of his eyes.

Tyson had left the room for a while to get a bottle of water to drink.

Kailana looked at Kai's tired expression, she smiled weakly at him.

"He knows...." He said. "Tyson knows."

**Review!**

**Naur** : -_plays JAWS music_- Ooooooooo!

**Ancient:** -_slides away_- I don't know her….


	7. Backfire

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade or the lyrics to the song we use. **

**Apart in the Pain**

**Chapter 7: Backfire**

Tyson sat at the kitchen table over looking some homework from his classes that day, his hand worked along a piece of paper getting important points down for his final coming up.

Hito came into the kitchen and took a can of Pepsi out of the fridge then looked over Tyson's shoulder,

"You should double check your last answer," He pointed out then walked out of the room.

Tyson looked at the answer he had just written then erased it quickly.

Kai walked in and dropped a note onto his notebook on his way to the library.

Picking it up Tyson read it to himself,

"We need to have a little chat. Come to the library."

Tyson nervously stood up and gathered his work and notebooks. He scrambled to the library, making sure no one saw him on the way.

When he got in the room he shut the door behind him, he looked at Kai who was covered by shadow. It made him look like a demon waiting in the dark.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Tyson asked nervously.

Kai slowly turned toward him his red eyes flashing in the dim light.

"The incident. I know Kailana told you not to tell anyone but I want to make sure you understand the seriousness of what is happening," Kai told him.

Tyson swallowed hard, "I...I know...I swear I won't tell anyone," He said, "But what...what if you have a image...vision thing in front of every else?"

Kai closed his eyes as he thought about the possibility just like he had many times before.

"If that does happen, which I will try to make sure it doesn't, you will do what Kailana did and hold me down. Tell the others not to panic... and assure them that it will pass. Tyson... I have never trusted you much but right now I am trusting you with my life. If the wrong person finds out about this it could be bad," Kai explained.

"The... wrong person....? But who? Your grandfather?" Tyson questioned.

"Maybe.... or it could be someone that is close to us. I don't know. I haven't seen it," Kai replied.

Tyson nodded.

"Alright, I just hope that you never do have a vision in front of everyone. When you mean hold you down, should I just tackle you down or something, because it'll feel awkward hugging you like Lana does."

Kai's eyes narrowed at him.

"No do not tackle me. These things bring enough pain as it is," Kai warned.

"Alright," Tyson said waving his hands, "Then what should I do then?"

"I don't give a damn Tyson as long as it does the job," Kai replied.

"Geez, ok," Tyson said then sat down at the desk that was against one of the walls in the library.

Kai sighed and walked out of the room.

Tyson heard his bike start up and take off.

Tyson's nerves relaxed, "He makes me feel like I'm under interrogation...," He thought aloud.

"Who does?" Hito asked poking his head in._  
_

Tyson's heart pace quickened immediately, as soon as he heard Hito. He turned around with a smile; he put his hand behind his head, "No one really, just my darn professor. I mean he thinks I'm a rock that just sits uselessly in his class," Tyson said with a laugh.

Hito stared at him for a moment.

"Well maybe if you didn't sleep all the time and think about food he wouldn't think that," He replied and walked away.

Tyson laughed then sighed his shoulders sank. "_Damn, how does Kailana and Kai do this?_" He thought.

----At the recording studio----

Kai parked his bike and went in. His ears picked up the sounds of arguing.

Curious he followed the sounds only to find Michael and Lana.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF WRITERS BLOCK!" Lana yelled

"That is NO excuse, we need that song, now!" Michael fought back expression filled with frustration.

"Will you stop rushing me!" She demanded.

"It's kind of hard when the final copy of the CD is supposed to be in, by the end of next week!"

Kai walked in and leaned against the wall listening to both of them.

"You're making this very difficult, Kailana," Michael said rubbing his temples.

"I'M MAKING THIS DIFFICULT! You're the one coming in and demanding to know where my song is," She yelled.

"Hey Michael," Kai said pushing himself off the wall. "Why not give me a few moments alone with her in the studio? I'm sure the two of us could come up with something... at least that would be a start?"

Michael waved his hand, "I don't really care anymore, as long as we get this song in time," He told Kai then walked away. Kailana flipped him the bird behind his back.

Kai waved to her.

"Come on, let's hear what you got," He said walking out the door.

Kailana led Kai into an empty studio and had him sit down as she grabbed her acoustic guitar, and what she had of her song so far. She ran her fingers across the guitar's cords then began to hmm softly.

"_Know all about _

_About your reputation _

_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm where you are _

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Loving you isn't really something I should do _

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you _

_That I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Might be a mistake _

_A mistake I'm making _

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking _

_Cause no one's ever made me feel _

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms _

_They say you're something I should do without"_

Kai thought a moment. "Why are they the right kind of wrong? What happens between them?" He questioned.

Kailana looked up at Kai her eyes looked into his. They had changed so much since the lab, now they barely held a secret of what she felt. But… his eyes they were the same, they were always the same, hiding something deep within.

"People around them don't want them together. So, people tell that it's a mistake and they're relationship will end up in ruins," She explained.

"Talk about some of the situations that happen between them. What is a recent conflict that they went through? Maybe with the people who don't want them together," He told her.

Kailana nodded and smiled, "That just might help," Lana said. "Thank you, Kai."

He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kailana got up and kissed Kai's cheek, "I should get back to the others," She told him. "I'll see you when I get back home."

He nodded standing.

"I'll be waiting," He answered.

Kailana smiled then walked out of the room, her unfinished lyrics in one hand and her guitar in the other.

Kai left a few seconds after her only he headed outside and got on his bike.

Chills suddenly went down his spine. He straightened and looked around.... nothing. He still wasn't convinced but with nothing there what could one do? Keeping his eyes open he started his bike and headed home.

Once Kai got back he saw that everyone was home. From where he was, he could see that Tyson was sitting next to Hilary, with his arm around her shoulders, on the couch.

Kai walked in and picked up Marlene.

"Iiiii!" She squealed. He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. The phone rang and since he was the closest one to it he set Marlene back in her seat and picking it up.

"Granger residence.... yes this is he... what? What do you mean his getting out? How the hell did this happen? Don't you recall what he did?!" He didn't realize his voice was raising and now Tyson was standing at the door listening worried. "Yes I understand..." He said and hung up the phone. His breathing was coming out in quick gasps... his heart was beating so fast.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Tyson asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

Kai's eyes snapped open, his pupils narrowed.

-V-

_A face... a face he wanted to forget so badly hovered over his body. He tried to get away but was tied down. The man smirked and brought his fist back. _

-EV-

"KAI!" Tyson cried as Kai went to his knees holding his head. Visions started racking his mind one right after the other. Each one worse and more painful than the last.

Hilary got up with Marlene in her arms, "Tyson?" She asked as her boyfriend kneeled and tried to get Kai to look at him.

"Kai, c'mon man look at me," Tyson begged, shaking his captain's shoulders.

Kouji and Jasmine walked out of the kitchen, hearing the commotion, and were about to ask what was going on, when they saw Kai was starting to shake.

-V-

_"Inject him with the medication," The man ordered. The doctor nodded and injected Kai's arm with the clear liquid. _

_"No... no more... please..." Kai whispered throwing his head back and forth. _

_"Induce the visions, as many as you can get from him," The man told the doctor. _

-EV-

"No... no more..." Kai gasped.

Hito entered the kitchen at that moment.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"He's having a vision! We have to wait until it passes!" Tyson hissed still trying to shake Kai out of it.

_"VISIONS?! I KNEW HE WAS CRAZY! AND HE'S CONVINCED TYSON_!" Hito's mind yelled. He stepped back his hand groping for the phone.

Tyson looked at his older brother, "What are you doing?" He asked Hito.

"Calling the mental hospital to come and pick him up!" Hito replied dialing the number he had memorized for just such an occasion.

"WHAT!" Tyson cried out, "Kai isn't crazy!" He yelled as Kai shook violently in his arms.

Kouji grabbed his son's arm, "Get up Tyson, c'mon, we have to get out of here."

"What are you talking about?! Kai's not crazy! We can't just leave him!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Ty...son...Lana..." Kai whimpered, he finally went still.

"Yea... I need someone to come and pick this guy up. He's nuts!" Hito said into the phone.

Kouji pulled Tyson up, while Hito ushered Hilary, who sit had Marlene in her arms, and Jasmine out of the house.

"Iiiiiii!" Marlene cried out as Kouji finally got Tyson out of the house and shut the door.

But, Tyson managed to get out of his father's grasp and ran off. What he was really doing was sneaking around the house to get back in.

Kai was exhausted but something told him that he had to wake up.

"_What happened.... oh shit_..." He thought when he realized he'd had visions in the kitchen in front of everyone. Wait Tyson was there.... "Tyson..." He whispered trying to push himself up.

Kai was met with a punch in the face, Hito stood over him.

"Don't think about getting up," He hissed to the Russian boy on the ground.

Hito grabbed Kai's collar and lifted him like a sack of potatoes, and brought him to the couch. He threw Kai onto it roughly, making Kai hit his head on one of the armrests.

Kai winced. His mind was spinning. He saw Hito standing over him but he was blurry.

"What... what did I ever... do to you..." He questioned and then went unconscious again.

Hito glared at Kai and watched as he went unconscious again, "You got involved with my sister," He said simply.

Outside a black van pulled up. And three men got out. One was taller than the rest and held himself differently. He stood tall and proud. His face for the most part was covered by a mask but it did not hide his eyes.

Those eyes were what made Hilary gasp.... she'd seen those eyes before.

"Tyson!" She cried backing away while keeping Marlene as close to her as possible. "TYSON!"

In the back of the house, Tyson had just got himself over the wooden fence and was now going through the back garage door. Luckily there was an extra key above the door. Once in the garage, Tyson rushed into the house, and ran back into the family room where Hito stood guard over Kai.

"Tyson move!" Hito growled. "He's a danger to you, me, this family, Lana."

"He's not a danger!" Tyson replied.

"Step aside son. We'll see to it that he gets proper medical attention," One guy in a white lad coat said.

"Tyson!" Hilary cried over and over.

"What!" Tyson yelled to Hilary, still keeping his eyes on Hito and the three men.

"It's him! It's him!" She cried.

One of the men threw Tyson aside and picked Kai up taking him back out the door.

"No!" Hilary screamed.

Tyson hit his back against the wall. He shook his head, "Ow. What the hell?" He started to get up.

The man put Kai on a stretcher and started tying him down.

The one man... the one who carried himself differently smiled through his mask. His eyes connected with Tyson's as he ran out the door to try and stop them again. Tyson froze his eyes going wide.

He smiled and leaned down to Kai's ear.

"I'm back.... grandson..." He whispered.

**REVIEW**

**Ancient: HHHEEE'SSS BACKKKK!!!! Bum bum bummmmm**

**Naur : -plays JAWS music louder- Mwhahaha….**


	8. When they come for you

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade**

**Apart in the Pain**

**Chapter 8:** **When they come for you**

To Tyson it didn't even feel like he was to even make it to the telephone, but somehow he did. Unconsciously he dialed Kailana's cell phone.

_"Hello."_ came Kailana's voice, she sounded cheerful and there was laughter and joking in the background. Tyson was instantly saddened knowing that in a moment he was going to make that happiness dissolve. _"Hello?"_

"Lana... oh God Lana... He came back... HE CAME BACK! AND HE TOOK KAI! HIRO... HOSPTIAL...MENTAL...KAI..." Tyson went to screaming his words jumbling as he tried to tell her what had happened.

"Tyson? Tyson, what are you talking about?" Kailana asked, as Tyson continued to babble, "Tyson Granger! Take a breath right now, and explain to me slowly."

Tyson took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Kai came home and got this phone call... I asked about it because he sounded panicked. He started having a vision right there in the kitchen. I couldn't get him to stop. Mom and Dad got scared. Hiro called the mental hospital for them to come and pick him up. I tried to stop him but couldn't. Oh God... Lana... they came and took him. But that's not the only thing. I got a look at the guy's eyes holding Kai. It was him Lana! He's back!" He explained.

"Who is he?" She asked, "Forget it, I'm going to the hospital." she told him.

"It's his Grandfather!" Tyson yelled as she hung up on him.

The only thing Kailana could catch was grand, she looked around at the rest of the Fallen Angels as they played "dress up" with Michael.

"Hey, guys." Kailana said, everyone stopped and looked at Kailana. Even Michael through his long fake eye lashes. "Umm...something happened at home, so I'm going to run over there real quick and see what's up."

"Alright be back soon, girlfriend," Michael said with his best girl impression. All the girls except Kailana laughed, she just nodded then grabbed her bag. A moment later she was out the door, and heading for her bike.

Tyson pulled out his cell phone and started calling the others... if this was anything like the last time they would need the rest of the team too.

Kailana rushed off towards the mental ward, it was located at the far side of Tokyo on an empty lot of 20 acres. Except the grayish white building which stood in the center. She stopped in front of the bronze gates, about it said Chronic Ward. The lame attempt of the founders trying to stay away from the word mental or crazy.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get in without a RSVP she drove down the street a little more to where there was a house, she parked in their drive-way then walked back to the iron fence. From there she began to scale over the bar. Once she was over she jogged across the large yard towards the building. She searched through each window hoping to find Kai or some clues to his whereabouts.

The guards of the hospital were changing shifts so no one saw as she slipped in.

The hallways were brightly lit but the walls were dark making everything seem dim.

She followed the marks of a recent gurney that went through the hall, until she found a gray door in a deserted hallway. There was a single 12 by 12 window in the door. Which she looked through.

About 20 feet below she saw another room. There were medical machines and such everywhere. In the very middle was a gurney that still held Kai. He was tied down and unconscious it seemed. His cheeks were bright pink with fever.

His head started to go back and forth as he groaned.

Her heart thudded against her chest as she watched. She wanted to go down to him but there seemed to be a whole other floor below but no door.

She heard voices from below and realized that she was leaning on the intercom.

"These visions could seal your future," Voltaire told the doctor who walked at his side.

"For the better one would hope," he replied.

They entered the room and walked over to Kai. Voltaire pulled his hand back and slapped Kai, hard. Kai groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Yo...you..." he said.

Voltaire smiled down at his grandson.

Kai closed his eyes... A face... a face he wanted to forget so badly hovered over his body. He tried to get away but was tied down. Voltaire smirked and brought his fist back. He hit Kai once again, his fist more solid than just his hand.

Kai groaned and spit some blood up into Voltaire's face. The older man frowned but looked at the doctor.

"Inject him with the medication," Voltaire ordered. The doctor nodded and injected Kai's arm with the clear liquid.

"No... no more... please..." Kai whispered throwing his head back and forth. Had his hands been free he would have started swinging.

"Induce the visions, as many as you can get from him," the man told the doctor. The doctor looked at his watch and counted down in his head then looked at Kai.

His eyes were closed in pain... hot flaring pain. The visions sprang forth one right after another, each one bringing more pain than the last.

There was a brief second where he opened his eyes and looked up. He saw bright white light... but there was an outline of someone else...

"Lana..." he whispered before he had to close his eyes again.

Voltaire looked up and saw the girl staring down at them.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" he yelled to the guards, who took off running towards the room Kailana was in.

Kailana panicked as her eyes were locked with Voltaire's, she acted quickly by running out of the room and heading down the same halls she came in at. Behind her from some distance she heard running footsteps.

While looking back she didn't she the other guards in front of her.

"Whoa... kid. Who are you?" he questioned holding onto her tightly.

"Throw her out! Voltaire's orders!" the one chasing her yelled. The guard holding her nodded and promptly threw her out the door.

"Stay away for you're own good kid." And the door was closed.

Hiro pulled up in his car and got out. He had heard Tyson talking to her and figured this is where she would be.

Kailana cursed under her breath, as she rubbed her scraped arm. It wasn't until Hiro was right behind her when she noticed him. "Go away," she told him harshly without turning her head. She stood up and dusted off, then began to look for another way in.

"Lana... I did this for your own good," he said.

It was now that she turned to her brother, "and what good is that, Hiro?" she asked him, her eyes were blazing with fury.

Hiro's eyes also flared with anger.

"Look around you Lana! Look at where this guy has gotten you! Gotten himself! I did this to spare you from the hurt he will cause you!"

"Hurt! The only thing that hurts me is the fact that you took him from me. I love Kai! He would never hurt me in any way! The way he grew up and the people he was around was not his fault," she told him.

"He is crazy Lana! Why can't you see this! I'm just trying to protect you..." he yelled but it went to a whisper as his shoulders slumped.

"Only in your mind, is he crazy, try to get to know him. Try to understand once, then maybe you can finally see the truth." Kailana told Hiro. "But, right now your so damned dense, you can't even see what lies in front of you. That the people, who have Kai, will kill him!" she screamed then ran off towards the gates.

Hiro watched her go and let everything she had said sink in. His mind went back to things Tyson had been saying about this place Kai had grown up called the Abbey. It sounded like hell to him.

He looked back at the building just as the lightening flashed and the rain started to fall.

Kailana drove on her bike, underneath her helmet tears were streaking her cheeks. She wasn't really sure where she was going, she was just driving.

The rain droplets splashed against her visor threatening to blind her vision. So far it was winning, since all she could see before her was the back lights of the car in front of her.

Suddenly there was silence. Only the sound of her heart and own breath in her ears.

Then there was a blearing horn and lights blinded her from the left.

Kailana turned her head, her pupils dilating in the truck's light. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

She heard the sound of crashing metal... felt pain flare up her left side and then knew nothing more.

**Ancient-Smashes the boom box- HAHA I WIN!**

**Seylin-goes off to find a corner and pout- I'm beginning to think reviewers died…should I send flowers?**


	9. Together Again

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.**

**Apart in the Pain**

**Chapter 9: Together Again**

"Slight Coma, but she'll pull out in about a week with luck, broken arm, leg, fracture on her skull..." the doctor read off Kailana's injuries as her family and the beybladers listened in silence. It was only about twelve hours ago did Tyson receive the call of his twin's accident.

A semi truck had hit her head on when it slipped on the road. The driver of the truck was physically fine, but mentally the images of what happened would run through his mind for years.

Hiro sat in a chair his head in his hands.

"This is my entire fault..." He whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Kouji nodded as the doctor finished up, "we did all we could. I suggest we just hope and pray now that she pulls through safely and will be able to walk again," the doctor said.

"WALK AGAIN!" Tyson exclaimed a sickening feeling hit his stomach.

"Don't worry about it, there are a lot of options available," the doctor added.

"Oh yes, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better," Tyson said through his gritted teeth.

"So, can we visit her, sir?" Jasmine asked.

"Only one person at a time, I'm afraid," The doctor replied.

Hiro looked up.

"Could I go... please?" he asked quietly.

The doctor nodded, "yes, but speak softly," he told him.

Hiro nodded and followed him silently.

The doctor let him in and then closed the door behind him.

Hiro had to hold back a sob as he looked at his little sister all banged up this way. He went over to the bed and sat down in the chair taking her hand gently.

"Oh God Lana... forgive me... please... I will make this right... that I promise you..." he told her.

The only response that he got as he sat in silence was the beeping of her heart monitor, which was very slow, and the dripping of her IVs.

Hiro sighed and stood up. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I will bring Kai to you. I promise," he whispered in her ear.

He heard the heart monitor quicken for a moment before returning to it's slow pace.

A moment later a nurse came in she was young only a few years older than Hiro. She silently changed Kailana's IVs, and then looked at Hiro. "I'm sorry," she spoke kindly. "Nothing like this should happen to anyone."

Squeezing her hand one last time he let go and turned leaving.

He didn't say anything to anyone as he walked out and got into his car.

Tyson watched his brother go, then cast his glance to the sky.

o-o

Hiro drove quickly back to the mental hospital. He stopped about a mile away hoping that was far enough. Quietly he snuck past the fences and guards making his way through the shadows to a back door.

There were fast movements inside as doctor's rushed around to a room down the hall where a girl's screaming was coming from.

Part of Hiro wanted to go see why she was screaming and if he could help but then he reminded himself of why he was here.

To rescue Kai.

A doctor ran past the door that Hiro was behind with a needle in hand, he ran into the girl's room. After a few moments silence once again over took the hospital

Hiro bit his lip looking both ways and then followed his gut feeling hoping it would lead him to Kai.

He came to an elevator door... it needed a key.

"Damn!" He hissed.

"You need to make sure that the girl stays strapped down. I don't want to find her like that again," said a doctor who was only around the corner. "I'm going to check on Voltaire's grandson, by time I get back I want to see that Stephanie is back on her bed and secured down tightly."

Hiro hid behind a wall and waited until the footsteps stopped right by the elevator. He heard keys and waited for the doors to open before running out and grabbing the doctor.

Pulling him into the elevator he pressed the button for the door to close.

"You will take me to him. And not one word... I won't feel bad about twisting your neck just right and leaving you here," He whispered harshly.

The doctor, who was too shocked and surprised just nodded and press the button to go to the bottom floor.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Hiro pushed the doctor forward while keeping a firm hand on him.

The doctor led him to a room and pulled out another key. He swiped it and then placed his hand on the keypad. His hand was scanned and accepted before the door opened.

Inside Kai lay motionless on the table. Machines upon machines with just as many wires were hooked up to him.

"What is all this?" Hiro questioned as they walked over.

"They're monitoring his brain activity and pulse. Next, time he has another vision we'll know what it'll be about. We can even make him have one whenever we want to," the doctor said from behind. There was a clatter, "But now you know too much, and didn't even belong here in the first place. So, now I must kill you."

When Hiro turned he saw the doctor holding a gun, he shot.

Hiro jumped out of the way, the bullet hitting one of the machines making sparks go everywhere.

"Shit!" The doctor cursed. Hiro saw his distraction and tackled the doctor the gun flying across the room.

"I warned you!" He yelled and twisted the doctor's neck until there was a distinct pop and the body beneath him went limp.

Standing Hiro went back over to Kai who was unconscious and very pale. He almost looked dead... his lips even had a blue tint to them.

Quickly he worked on unhooking him before he picked him up. He was amazed at how light he was. Kai groaned but didn't awaken.

Above Voltaire watched in silence, and then took his time to get to the elevator doors and wait.

Hiro tapped his foot impatiently. This ride up seemed to be taking forever. Finally the doors opened and he went to step out but stopped short.

"V-Voltaire..." he gasped.

"Well, hello Hiro Granger. I see you found my grandson, and I hope you realize that you're not going to get out of here," Voltaire said calmly.

Hiro's eyes narrowed.

"I hope you realize that our deal is off. This was NOT part of what we agreed to! I'm taking him with me," Hiro stated.

Voltaire looked at Hiro carefully, "I see, now that your sister lays half dead in the hospital because of you. You finally feel guilty."

Hiro sent him a death glare.

"That and I finally realized how much they need each other. You were killing him! All for some stupid visions! He's your grandson! YOU'RE GRANDSON!" He yelled.

"That never did stop me before; I don't see how it would now," Voltaire replied.

"You're sick..." Hiro murmured and tried to get past him.

Voltaire stepped in Hiro's way, "No only persistent and curious," he replied and smiled, "I like you, your trustworthy….so I might just let you go."

Hiro watched him wearily.

"Well great then. I'll see you later," he said and stepped to the other side to try and get around him.

Voltaire put an arm in front of Hiro, "Speak of this place to anyone, and I will kill not only Kai, but your family also," he whispered into Hiro's ear.

Hiro growled low in his throat. He side stepped, not wanting to turn his back on Voltaire. Keeping his eyes on the man the whole time he started to walk backwards until he came to a corner and turned down it.

After that he broke into a run straight to his car.

o-o

Voltaire smiled as a man came up beside him.

"Follow them," he ordered. The man nodded and took off after Hiro.

o-o

Once Hiro got into the car he made sure that Kai was buckled in, and he started up the car. He then drove out of range of the mental ward.

"...Wh-why..." Came a weak voice.

Hiro looked over to the passenger seat and saw that Kai's eyes were open slightly. "Kai..." he said amazed.

A low throbbing pain was going through his head causing him to wince slightly.

"...Why...did you...come...?" He questioned.

"I felt what I had done to you was wrong, and I finally saw why..." Hiro swallowed as the picture of Kailana in the hospital bed flashed in his head. "I finally saw why Kailana was so attached to you."

Kai hummed.

"She was hurt... in the wreck. How is she now?" He asked his voice becoming stronger.

"Not so good, she's in a coma… wait… the wreck happened after I had you picked up… how did you know?" Hiro questioned.

Kai closed his eyes and a quiet noise that almost sounded like the cry of a wounded animal.

"I saw it…" There was silence again. "Take me to the studio."

"Out of the question, I have to take you to the hospital and make sure that you're not in a too bad shape," Hiro told him seriously

"I'll live and you will do it or I will open the door and go myself," Kai replied.

Hiro cursed under his breath, and then turned onto the road that led to the studios.

Kai smirked before closing his eyes and leaning against the cool window glass.

o-o

As Hiro parked he saw Michael coming out of the building. He had just locked up and was now going to the hospital to check on Kailana.

"Michael!" Hiro called as he got out of the car and went to the other side of his car to get Kai.

Michael came over and raised an eyebrow.

"Hiro? What's going on? Why aren't you at the hospital? What happened to Kai?" He asked.

"Long story, we just need to use a recording room. Right now," he told him as he placed one of Kai's arms around his shoulders and helped him out of the car.

"He doesn't look so good Hiro…" Michael said unsure.

"I know that. But he insists before I take him to the hospital. He even threatened to jump out of the car," Hiro replied.

"Well... while he does whatever you can tell me the story," Michael told him as he walked back and unlocked the doors.

"Alright," Hiro agreed as he helped Kai into the building, they followed Michael to one of the rooms and had Kai sit on a stool instead of risking the chance of falling from exhaustion.

Michael brought him a guitar as he sat behind the keyboard that had all capabilities to make use of drums and everything. After he made sure Kai was ready he went back into the recording room with Hiro.

Pressing the buttons he nodded to Kai and then looked at Hiro.

"Ok, you've got five minutes," he told him.

Hiro nodded and followed Michael to the sound room, there he told him of what happened to Kai as they waited.

Kai started to play with expert ease.

"So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place?

When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out

A way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then I hope there's someone out there

who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart

Run away with my hope

Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go

I'll go wherever you will go..."

Kai was panting slightly and his vision was swimming.

"Hiro... I'm finished..." he whispered.

Hiro nodded, and went into the studio and helped Kai up. "Where do you want to go next?" He asked.

Kai was leaning more on him now than he had when they had come in but Hiro didn't mind.

"Kai...lana..."

Hiro nodded, "Thanks Mike," he said as they left.

Once back in the car Hiro headed for the hospital, which was only about 3 miles away.

Tyson was pacing when the doors in front of the waiting room slid open and he saw Hiro helping Kai in.

He was at a loss... Hiro had gone and gotten Kai from Voltaire. Coming out of his trance he ran over to them.

"How did you do it!" He demanded smiling.

Hiro looked at his little brother, "I'll tell you later," he told him. Then went to Kailana's room, he helped Kai sit in the chair next to Kailana's bed, then left for them to be alone.

Kai scooted forward and took her hand in his.

"Lana... hey Lana... I'm here," he whispered.

As the beeping of the heart monitor went along its path, Kailana breath could be heard as it went up against the plastic shield of the oxygen mask she wore. The bandage on her head was changed an hour ago, but the blood was beginning to attempt to soak through.

Kai smirked a little although his eyes held the second emotion he had learned to show, worry.

"You'll never believe what happened Lana. Voltaire came back and took me from your house. They put me in a mental hospital but that's just a front. He tried forcing the visions out of me. But guess what? Hiro came... he broke me outta there. You'll have to thank him when you come around. Without him coming... I don't know what would have happened," he explained softly.

Even though there was no answer or response from Lana, Kai somehow knew that she had heard him. The quiet beeping of the monitor began to sound more and more like a sweet familiar song, one that Kai once caught Lana singing to Marlene to bed.

He smiled softly and lay his head down on the bed still holding her hand. His eyes soon fluttered shut as the constant beeping lulled him into a restless sleep.

Tyson popped his head into the room wanting to see how was Kai was doing. Hilary was right behind him, holding his hand ever so softly. When she looked in she smiled, "We should let him sleep. He went through a lot today."

"Yea," Tyson whispered, "Let me get a nurse or a doctor so we can move Kai to a bed."

Hilary nodded then started for the nurses' station.

A dark haired nurse looked up at them with a tired smile when they came up to the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, my friend, Kai, I think he could use a bed..." Tyson said

She looked confused.

"Kai? Is he in our records?" She questioned looking over the files on her desk.

"No, well you see..." Tyson trailed off.

"He was kidnapped, then his," Hilary point to Tyson, "his brother went and saved him, it turns out they were doing some experiments on him and even Kai won't openly admit, since he wants to be with Kailana, he needs some medical attention."

The nurse's eyes widened.

"Ok. I'll get a doctor on it right away. What room is it?" She asked picking up the phone.

"Room 267," Hilary answered.

The nurse nodded. A few minutes later a doctor walked up.

"You called about someone needed a check up Larisa?" He asked.

"They have a friend who was brought in and is in room 267. He needs to be seen to and given a bed," she answered.

"But Kailana Granger is in room 267 not a guy," he argued.

Hilary sighed, "He's her boyfriend."

"Oh ok. I'll get on it. Larisa, call utility and ask them to bring another bed up to room 267. We'll set him up in there. All other beds are full at the moment," he told her.

Larisa nodded and started to place the calls while the doctor started for the room.

Tyson and Hilary followed, but stopped at the doorway. When the utility workers came they stepped out of the way so they could get the bed into the room.

The doctor picked Kai up and then lay him in the bed. Larisa came in and helped tuck him in before the inserted IV's into his arms.

Hilary went to the waiting room to talk to Tyson's parents, but Tyson stayed waiting if the doctor had any kind of diagnosis on Kai.

"You said he was kidnapped?" Larisa asked.

Tyson nodded, "Yea, by his grandfather."

Her eyes widened.

"Why would a grandfather do that?" She whispered.

"Larisa go get me a bag of water with vitamins. We'll put him on a constant drip until he's hydrated again," he told her.

She nodded and went to get what he had asked for. He looked at Tyson.

"Is there anyone who can tell us his history? Such as things he's allergenic to?" He questioned.

Tyson shook his head, "only maybe...Kailana..."

The doctor frowned.

"That is not good. Should he form an infection there is nothing we can give him for the risk of making him worse... or even killing him," he said.

Tyson's eyes suddenly lit up, "OH! TALA!" He said. "He's a friend of Kai's since they were little, he should know."

"Then call him. We need the information as soon as possible," the doctor told him.

"Ok..." Tyson left and went to the nurse's station again, where they let him use the phone. Since Tyson didn't know the exact number for Tala he called Mr. Dickenson first. Once that was done he finally called Tala with the number he was given.

After two rings someone picked up and said what he guessed was hello in Russian.

"Tala? This is Tyson Granger..."

"Ah one moment," someone said in accented English. He heard the voice yell for Tala and the phone being set down.

Moments later the phone was picked up.

"Tyson? Why are you calling me?" Tala asked.

"Kai is in the hospital, and we kind of need some medical information about him," Tyson explained.

There was silence for a moment.

"What is he doing in the hospital?" Tala all but growled out.

"Voltaire took him and did experiments on him."

"Why is Voltaire even out of jail?" Tala questioned.

"I have no idea Tala… look we really need that info…" he started but was cut off.

"We'll catch the next flight out and be there as soon as we can. I'll call you when we get to the airport for the name of the hospital," Tala told him and he was left with a dead line before he could say anything.

Tyson hung up then turned to the doctor, "He's on his way."

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"He couldn't have just told you?" He questioned.

Tyson shrugged, "I don't know, I guess he just wants to come here."

The doctor nodded as he finished hooking up the drip.

"Stay in here for the first hour watching him to make sure he doesn't have any sort of reaction to the mixture," he told Tyson before walking out of the room.

Tyson nodded and sat in a chair was against the wall from Kailana's and Kai's beds.

The only thing that filled the silence was the constant beeps from Kailana's heart monitor. Tyson tried to keep his eyes off his sister, it was breaking his heart to just hear the beeping of the monitor, instead he looked at the pack that was connected to Kai

**2 hours later**

Larisa came into the room and shook his shoulder gently.

"Mr. Granger... there is a boy on the phone for you," she said quietly.

Tyson looked up at her and nodded, when he got to the phone he picked up. "Hello?"

"So we're here. Now where do we come to?" Tala questioned. The sounds of the airport could be heard in the background.

The phone was suddenly taken away from Tala.

"If anything bad has happened to him Granger you'll pay!"

"Bryan! Give me that!" Tala yelled taking the phone back.

"Umm...Northern Tokyo Medical Building," Tyson told Tala

"Right." Was the answer and the sound of the line going dead again.

Tyson sighed and hung up, "He needs to work on warning someone before he hangs up," he muttered then went back to Kai and Lana's room.

Kai blinked a couple of times trying to clear his sleep clouded mind. It didn't help much as he was still exhausted.

As Tyson walked back into the room, he stopped when Kai was awake. His first reaction was to go away, so he took a step back and ran into the doorway.

"Tyson...?" He questioned turning his head towards the noise.

"Hey, Kai," Tyson said rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I see you're finally awake."

"Sort of... why are you sneaking?" He asked.

"I'm not sneaking..." Tyson responded quickly

"Whatever," Kai said quietly closing his eyes again.

Tyson rolled his eyes, then sat down in the chair he was in earlier.

"Any change?" Kai asked

Tyson shook his head and forced himself to look at his twin, "There hasn't been any kind of change, at all."

Kai sighed and closed his eyes back from where he to had looked at Kailana. His body relaxed as his mind put him to sleep again.

Tyson shut his own ears for a moment then looked out the window.

"Sirs! Sirs! Excuse me! You can't go..." Larisa exclaimed but was completely ignored by the four guys who walked down the hall.

Tyson nearly jumped out of his chair as he felt Tala's presence in the room. As always it was just like the temp dropped 20 degrees.

Tala went to the bed next to Kai, Ian and Spencer stood by the doorway and Bryan... well Bryan came over and grabbed Tyson with one hand around the neck and lifted him up.

"Why did you let this happen!" He demanded.

"Like I had any control," Tyson muttered.

"Of course you did!" Bryan shouted and was about to continue when Tala's voice cut through the thickness of the air.

"Put him down Bryan. We are all in control of our own fates and this is just part of Kai's. He will get through this just fine," Tala told him.

Bryan growled low in his throat but set Tyson down.

Tyson sat back in his chair, "Just like the bike accident was Kailana's..." he mumbled.

Tala glanced at him and then at the Kailana.

"You're sister?" He questioned.

"Yea, and Kai's girlfriend..." Tyson told him.

Tala nodded and stood straight after giving Kai's bangs a brotherly run through.

"I will go speak with the doctor. Bryan don't kill him," he ordered and walked out.

Tyson watched Tala go then looked at Bryan, he then got up and walked to the farthest wall, which was also next to Kailana's bed.

Bryan watched him closely but knew that Ian and Spencer's eyes were also on him so he did not move.

Tala returned a few moments later with a clipboard to fill out on Kai.

"Tyson go home or at least to the waiting room and get some sleep. You will do no one any good if you pass out," he stated sitting in Tyson's now empty chair and crossing his legs.

Tyson nodded and left the room, and headed for the waiting room.

Tala sighed and started to fill out the information.

Name: Kai Alexander Hiwatari

D.O.B: 12-29-86

Allergies: Wasps, fur, columbium, ailerons

Tyson came into the waiting room and sat next to Hilary, and then rested his head on her shoulder and shut his eyes.

o-o

Tala stood after finishing the information sheets and took them back to the nurse. Going back to Kai's room he retook the chair after scooting it close to Kai.

"To bad this isn't a proper welcome to Japan my brothers..." Kai whispered.

Tala chuckled.

"We weren't expecting half as much," he replied.

From behind Tala the steady beeping of Kailana's heart monitor skipped a beat.

Kai looked over at the monitor.

"Lana..." he whispered.

The monitor showed as everything went back to normal again, but her pulse was a little lower.

Kai pushed himself up with some difficulty, the IV's pulling out of his arms.

"Kai..." Tala started as he stood to stop him.

"I have to help her. If I don't she's going to die," he stated. Tala lowered his eyes knowing it was the truth. He had smelt the faint smell of death as soon as he walked in the room. Walking over to the other side of the bed he helped his friend up and over to her bed.

Kailana took a deep breath in her deep sleep, her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids from dreams.

Kai took her hand and held onto it semi tightly.

"Lana... squeeze back if you can hear me... please..." he whispered.

"Love has made you soft brother," Tala said quietly.

"For the better," Kai replied.

There was no reaction from Kailana, not even a movement of a single finger.

Kai sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers tightening around hers. All was still for a few moments and then Kai's fingers glowed red. The light sparkled as it flowed into her.

Tala looked at his friend's face with awe. Kai's lips were moving slightly but just barely. His knees buckled under him and then he started to fall but Tala quickly caught him.

Kailana's hand suddenly responded to Kai's touch, there was a light squeeze.

Kai's face had turned pale now, his eyes clouded with dizziness.

His fingers slipped from hers as he slipped out of consciousness. Tala quickly picked him up and put him back in bed. Turning he went back to Kailana.

"Kailana... can you hear my voice?" He questioned.

Kailana's eyes squeezed tight, "Kai..." she whispered, her voice sounded tired and cracked. It sounded as if she was about to cry.

"He's resting. This is Tala. Can you open your eyes?"

"I don't...want to...too tired..." she whispered.

"I know you do not want to but can you? So that I can tell the doctor's you have woken? To give Kai hope when he wakes?" Tala asked.

Kailana opened her eyes a little and looked at Tala, then closed them again for a moment, before opening them again.

He smiled down at her and brushed some of her hair back.

"Good girl. Now, sleep. Regain your strength," he whispered.

Kailana closed her eyes again and easily slipped into a sleep.

Tala lay her hand down and turned to the others.

"Keep watch. I will be right back," he told them.

Tyson woke up and looked around the waiting room, as if he was searching for something or someone. "Ty? Are you alright?" Hilary asked.

"I thought...I thought I heard Kailana..." he whispered.

Hilary gave him a small reassuring smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

Tala walked into the waiting room just then.

"You're thoughts would be correct Tyson," he told him.

Tyson looked at Tala with questions in his eyes; everyone else raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're sister awoke but just for a few moments."

Tyson jumped up, "What!" He exclaimed, "Really!"

Tala nodded.

"She is sleeping now."

Everyone smiled, and Tyson rushed out of the waiting room.

"I will go inform the doctors," Tala told them before turning and disappearing to look for the doctor's.

Kailana's doctor was sitting at the nurse's station filling out papers on a clipboard.

"Kailana Granger awoke but is now sleeping," he stated staring at the doctor with his ice blue eyes.

The doctor looked up, "And who are you?" He asked.

"Tala," he answered.

"That doesn't really answer my question," the doctor stated then got up and walked towards Kailana's room.

Tala glared at him before following.

"You asked and I gave you an answer. You did not ask for more," he replied.

They got to the room and he took his place at Kai's bedside once again.

The doctor went to Kailana, "Lana..." he said gently, and slowly she woke up again and looked at the doctor with tired eyes. "How are you feeling? Do you know where you are?" He asked.

"The hospital, and I have felt better," she mumbled.

The doctor nodded, "Get some rest, but myself or a nurse will be checking on you occasionally. There is still a chance you can slip into a coma again," he explained gently. Kailana nodded weakly and closed her eyes again.

Tala watched him leave again before looking at Tyson.

"I've only spoken a few words to him and him to me... but I hate him," he said.

Tyson nodded, "He creeps me out personally, but he's one of the best doctor's here."

Tala shrugged and went over to maintain his silent vigil over Kai.

Tyson looked back at his sister happy to know that she was going to be all right, most of his fears had disappeared in his mind.

o-o

Kouji quietly entered the room and walked over to Kailana. As he passed Tyson, he saw that his father's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Dad? What's wrong?" He questioned.

Tala's eyes watched them also wondering the same thing

"I can't help but feel guilty for what happened here," he answered.

"It is to my understand that this is your son's fault. So in all honesty I do not understand," Tala told him.

"Because young sir, you are not a father," Kouji told Tala, "Once you become one then you would understand."

"Please don't call me sir... it makes me feel old and I am anything but," Tala replied.

"You're right I'm sorry," Kouji said then looked at Kailana again before leaving the room to talk to the doctor.

Ian said something in Russian to Tala, which he replied to. They nodded and left leaving him there.

Tala propped his elbows up on the chair's arms folded his fingers under his chin. He watched Kai, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"What was that you did my brother?" He thought.

Tyson looked at Tala, then got up, "I'll be back. I need some air," he murmured and then left the room.

Tala nodded but otherwise said and did nothing.

Tyson went to Hilary and smiled weakly at her, she got up and took his hand then they left to take a walk to let everything that had happened today sink in.

**Deity**: I think this was the longest and most difficult chapter in this story…

**Seylin**: I agree. I wish other people would agree. Come on… one review? -taps on the screen- Hello?


	10. Rain Song

**Disclaimer:** **To our dismay and many others we do not own beyblade or any songs in this fiction**

**Apart in the Pain**

**Chapter 10: Rain Song**

Kailana looked out the window as Mika busily French braided her hair. Michael sat next to the hospital bed with Kisa on his lap, they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears.

"Almost done," Mika stated with a bright smile.

Kailana just nodded as she watched beat against the window. Kai had left the hospital a two weeks ago, he visited Kailana everyday. Along with everyone else besides the last few days. She had heard more messages from him than seeing him or her brothers over the last few days.

She broke her stare as she and the others watched at Sydney pretty much jumped into the room and shut the door into the faces of photographers and news reporters.

"It's a jungle out there," she gasped. Mika smiled.

"What do you expect, one of the most popular bands lead singers is in the hospital recovering from a tragic bike accident," Michael told her.

"Thank you for reminding me," Kailana commented rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed as Michael apologized. Lana laughed and welcomed the 'outside world's miracle of fast food. She longed for something from burger king or taco bell for days on end, hospital food made her want to choke. "Thank you Sydney you're a savor."

"No problemo. I don't blame you hospital food is just as bad as the smell here," she commented making a fake puking noise. Everyone laughed with agreement.

As Lana ate she stared off again, "what's on your mind, Lana-sama?" Mika asked finishing the French braid and tying the end of it.

"Where has Kai, and my brothers been? They seemed to have deserted me in this white wash walled hell," she muttered.

Mika gave her a sisterly hug, "Don't worry about it, they'll come and visit you soon just watch. Don't forget you're possibly getting out by next week, the doctor's are amazed by how well your healing, they say you could be up on stage jumping around and singing by time tour starts in five months."

Kailana sighed, "I'm just tired of this place and playing phone tag with the three of them."

As if on cue the phone began to ring, smiling Kailana picked up. Only to have her smile fade. "Oh, hi daddy. I'm doing just fine, do you know where Kai, Tyson, and Hiro are? No? Oh ok, no nothing is wrong just wondering. Tonight? Ok, great, can't wait to see you, bye." She hung up and sank into her pillow again.

Mika gave her a reassuring smile went to eat her share of food.

**Chronic Ward**

Tyson shivered in his thin spring coat, as he kneeled underneath the bushes with Kai and Hiro. They watched doctors and nurses walk around the halls of the ward before them. For the past few days they have been taking stake outs here to find some kind of way of getting Voltaire arrested without getting killed themselves. Of course the three boys felt guilty for leaving Kailana alone at the hospital, but this had to be done once and for all.

He nearly cried out when a huge splash of water hit the top of his head from the tree above head. He grumbled and shivered again cursing the rain, he wished that he could be back home with Hilary or at the hospital with his sister. Or even just tell one of his parents what the three were doing, but Hiro and Kai threatened to throw him into the ocean if he ditched or told on them.

Kai sighed and shook his head glancing at Hiro.

"It's no use, we're not going to find anything out here," he said.

"I agree, let's go inside where its warm," Tyson said quickly. "I mean let's go inside and try to find something there." He smiled.

"I know, but how can we get in. Ever since I got you out Kai the security is much tighter." Hiro stated.

Kai nodded and kept his eyes glued to the doors.

"The guards break for five minutes to switch out every five hours. If we can get in that side door then we would only have to worry about avoiding the guards on the inside," Kai answered.

"Good idea," Hiro stated. "We'll do it."

"I don't care as long as we don't have to stay in the rain any longer, and we can get this over with already," Tyson complained.

Kai sent him a glare.

"Maybe we should leave you here to text one of us if something seems to be going on the outside."

Tyson looked panicked. "No, please, I beg you don't leave me out here. I'm too young to die, I have a sister and a girlfriend waiting for me. I promised Jasmine I'd be at the hospital tonight," he cried desperately. Hiro couldn't help but turn his head and muffle his laughter.

"Then stop complaining Tyson. Now, wait for my go, move quickly and quietly. Think you can handle that?" Kai questioned. Tyson nodded vigorously and Hiro nodded once. Kai looked back to the building watching closely.

"Now," he murmured and quickly ran from the bushes to the side door. He opened it with a code he remembered and then waited to make sure Tyson and Hiro were right behind him. Sure enough Hiro had to drag Tyson since he wasn't quick enough. As soon as they were all in they were careful no one saw them.

Kai ran over the building's layout in his mind. Tyson went to pass him but he pushed him back against the wall just as Tyson was about to round a corner.

"Baka! There's a camera!" He hissed.

"Sorry," he whispered sincerely. Kai sighed and shook his head. He glanced back once more.

"I'll go disable the camera, when I nod you two go on. Hiro, take the flight of stairs on the right at the end of the hall up to the next floor. Once there go down five doors, enter the number 5534 star and you will be admitted to the main computer room. It's the room that over looks the lab I was in, all important data and video surveillance footage will be stored there," Kai explained. Hiro nodded understanding the plan. The two Granger brothers awaited the signal.

Kai waited until the camera was pointing at the other side of the hall and then quickly rounded the corner doing a series of hand springs, which covered more ground quicker than just walking, he was below the camera. It was starting it's scan back over the hall when he pulled the wire that cut the connection. Kai nodded.

"Hurry! They will send someone to check on that shortly."

Hiro nodded and ran off following Kai's directions directly to the main computer room. Once in the room he made copies onto disks then deleted what was on the computers. Turning he saw that in the hall guards were coming. Acting quickly he set off the fire alarm and sprinklers, he also unlocked doors to patients rooms.

"Alright so we got the information... now what and where's Kai?" Tyson questioned.

Hiro shrugged, "I don't know, but we have to get out of here and quick." They ran out of the room, as they did they were met by some guards. Hiro acted quickly and knocked them out. Hiro went to take a step when a voice stopped him.

"You would leave your friend so quickly?" That voice...

Hiro took a deep breath and turned around, "Hello again Voltaire," he breathed.

Tyson turned and gasped, his eyes widening. Voltaire walked closer, Kai in front of him, a gun pointed at the side of his head. To his credit, Kai didn't look scared.

"Kai..." He murmured going to take a step forward but Hiro stopped him.

"There were to many," Kai explained softly.

"What do you want in exchange?" Hiro asked. Voltaire smiled.

"You would really trade the disk's that could put me away forever for my worthless grandson's life?" He questioned.

"Yes," he answered looking straight into Voltaire's eyes without fear.

"Hiro," Kai hissed. "No."

"I promised Kailana nothing would happen to you," Hiro stated taking out the disks and offering them towards Voltaire.

Kai glared at him and then acted quickly, he stepped on Voltaire's foot hard, ducking at the same time while Voltaire's grip lessened. One shot went off from where Voltaire cursed and fired out of instinct. He then aimed quickly and shot again. Hiro grabbed Tyson and threw them both to the ground.

Kai slammed his fist into Voltaire's arm causing him to drop the gun, Kai tripped him as he tried to run for it to catch it. It was he who ended up the gun pointing it at Voltaire's head.

"Looks like the tables have turned. Grandfather," he spat out the word like it was poison.

"Kai don't kill him, if you do all this will be for nothing!" Tyson yelled out, for a moment Kai could've sworn it was Kailana.

"Why shouldn't I? He's caused us all so much pain."

"Look around there are too many people here, they'll all kill you or make sure we end up in jail if you do anything," Tyson explained. Kai glanced around, there was no one in the hallway.

"What the hell are you talking about Tyson? There's no one here, I disabled the cameras before he got me, you and Hiro would be the only witnesses."

"There are guards around each corner, ready for you to act," he explained slowly. And he was right, guards were very careful here to not be seen even by Kai.

"If what you say if true then it doesn't matter if I kill him or not. We're not getting out of here," Kai replied.

"Yea, we are," Hiro replied this time, there was a sound of sirens in the distance coming closer to the building. Kai looked back down at Voltaire.

"I shouldn't let you live for what you have done. You have caused me, my friends and my family uncountable amounts of pain. You killed my parents, destroyed so many lives..." He started.

Hiro touched his shoulder, "C'mon let's go." he stated. "Lana needs you by her now." Kai glanced at him.

"If we leave before the cops get here he will get away, again." Hiro nodded, below the front door was burst open and a huge group of police and swat swarmed into the building arresting many of the personnel on they're way through the levels. Tyson stood as the cops came closer.

"Kai give me the gun," he ordered softly. Kai shook his head keeping it pointed at Voltaire. It was then that Tyson saw his shoulder was bleeding. "Kai. Give. Me. The. Gun."

Hiro took Kai's wrist and slowly took the gun from his hand and kicked it all the way down the hall. "C'mon," he said slowly leading Kai away keeping an eye on Voltaire.

Almost as soon as they had stepped away, the cops were bringing Voltaire to his feet and handcuffing him.

"I got out the last time Kai! I will do so again! And I will come after you!" He yelled.

"Save it for your court date," a detective hissed leading him away.

Once they had left the building Hiro handed over the disk's explaining everything that was on them to the cops. Tyson led Kai to the car and put him in the back. He was about to step away when Kai reached out and grabbed his wrist. Tyson looked at him in question.

"I-I almost killed him Tyson..." He murmured. He unconsciously brought his knees up to his chest.

Tyson kneeled down in front of him, "You'll be fine, he's gone now. The cops are going to have some paramedics look at you then we can get back to the house, change and go see Lana." Kai nodded, wrapping his arms around his knees, his face going into them as he waited for the paramedics.

Tyson decided to stay with Kai as the paramedics looked over him and fixed up his shoulder. After they were done they gave Tyson some directions if Kai was in too much pain and ordered for him to see a doctor as soon they got to the hospital later. Then together the three guys left the area and went back to the house.

Hiro glanced back at Kai, who still not looked up.

"We need to make him sleep when we get back," he said quietly to Tyson.

Tyson nodded in agreement, "Can we please tell dad yet?" He asked. Hiro nodded.

"I think it might be best. But not until after we've gotten Kai to sleep."

Tyson nodded and looked back Hiro, once back at the house they hurried to put Kai to bed. Then calmly came back downstairs.

"Where were you guys all morning? We've been trying to get a hold of you, Lana has called the house 5 times asking for all three of you."

"Dad, we've got something to tell you," Hiro told him. "You might want to sit down."

Kouji gave his two boys a curious look as he sat down, Jasmine stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Alright," Tyson breathed. "For the last week, the three of us haven't been around because well...we've been going to the ward for stake outs, so we could get Voltaire arrested for good." Kouji was about to get up at this, "Dad please wait for me to explain completely." and so Tyson explained everything, as he spook Jasmine joined Kouji on the couch and clutched his hand.

Once he was finished, Kouji looked at the two boys searching for some kind of evidence this was just a joke. But, the two were both serious and looking him straight in the eye. "So, how's Kai?"

"Asleep," Tyson replied, Kouji nodded.

**Later that day around 5 pm**

Kailana laughed along with Marlene as she tickled her underneath her chin. Jasmine smiled at the two, as she sat comfortably in the chair next to the bed. The Fallen Angels and Michael left 3 hours ago and Jasmine had just gotten there, she told Kailana that everyone was coming in soon.

"Hey sis!" Tyson exclaimed jumping onto the bed. Hiro and Kai walked in behind him, both rolling their eyes.

Kailana laughed and handed Marlene to Jasmine and pushed Tyson away before he could kiss her. "Get away you have cooties, gross!" She laughed.

Kai came over on the other side of the bed. "What about me?" He questioned.

"Well, you're different," she stated leaning up for a quick kiss. She smiled at Kai and looked into his eyes when they broke apart.

"Now I'm grossed out." Tyson made a gagging motion and got off the bed to join Hilary. Kai smiled and sat back in a chair taking Marlene as she reached out for him. Hiro came next and gave his sister a hug, but when he let go she slapped his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he demanded.

"Where were you three for the last week! I've been worried sick! I've must've left 1,000 messages on all your cells!" Kailana told them angrily.

"Well, I only got 15 messages," Tyson pointed out, Lana sent him a glare and he shrank behind Hilary she giggled.

"25," Kai confirmed.

Kailana groaned. "That's not the point," she complained.

"You should have been watching the news, it's been all over it. In fact, Jasmine, turn it on," Hiro told her. She nodded and turned the TV on to a news station that was covering Voltaire's arrest.

Kailana watched in awe as she listened to the reporter's words on what had happened, when the news finally switched over to the weather she looked over at Kai who was looking down she smacked his bad arm.

Kai winced but didn't say anything. Marlene tugged at his hair.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Kailana raged.

"I didn't kill him. I wanted to but Tyson stopped me," he replied quietly.

Kailana looked away and crossed her arms, Jasmine quietly took Marlene then she and Hilary left the room.

"Lana you can't be to mad. He's gone now, and he's not going to get out!" Tyson told her ignoring the unsure look on Kai's face, he sat on the edge of the bed again.

Kailana shook her head. "Who's brilliant idea was this, to almost get killed?" She demanded. The boys all looked down.

"It was combined," Hiro answered finally.

Kailana looked at him then laid down and closed her eyes. "Go away," she murmured. Tyson hung his head and got off the bed, he and Hiro left the room but Kai didn't move.

"Go away," she whispered again her back away from him, a single tear came from both of her eyes.

"I'm not leaving," he stated. Kailana swallowed trying to keep the lump in her throat down. She buried her face into her pillow.

"Talk to me Lana," Kai murmured. She shook her head in response, her shoulders shuddered from her silent sobs in the pillow. Kai sighed and slowly climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh... it's okay. It's going to be okay."

At first she was going to push away, but then decided to just welcome his embrace.

* * *

**Ancient:** sniff Awww, this chapter was so sad throws Kleenex box at screen SOMEONE COMMENT ALREADY! 


	11. Happy Trails

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade or any songs used in this fanfiction.**

**Apart In The Pain**

**Chapter 11: Happy Trails**

* * *

"Fallen Angel! Fallen Angels!" Chanted the crowd. Backstage Mika, Kisa, and Sydney all got ready to go on, while Michael paced back and forth by one of the exit doors awaiting for the last girls arrival. 

"She'll be here," Mika stated calmly.

"Its 4 minutes until show time and…" He started.

"She'll be here," Sydney and Kisa stated together. Michael sighed then leaned against one of the walls tapping his foot in impatience.

They all looked up as the back stage door opened and Andrea slowly came in. She was wearing her outfit for the concert, and she smiled warmly at everyone.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked.

"What's up? What's up?!" Michael demanded, "I'll tell you..." He was cut off as Kisa dragged him away.

Lana smiled and looked at Mika, who was giving her a look.

"What?" She asked.

"Why were you late? You're usually the early one," she commented.

"Oh, yea... sorry about that," Kailana laughed nervously. "I got distracted."

"Yea, distracted by Kai," Mika joked and Lana blushed.

"I knew it," Sydney stated in a sarcastic tone.

Lana stuck her tongue out at her then smiled.

"So, don't we have a concert to do?" She asked. The other two girls nodded and they headed on stage all smiling and laughing.

Kisa was already waiting for the girls, well, sort of. She and Michael were busy having a... moment which made Sydney, Mika, and Lana laugh as they took their places and Kisa blushed. Michael simply cleared his throat as professionally as he could and walked off stage casually.

Kailana put her guitar strap over her head and rested it on her shoulders.

"Are you ready for this Lana?" Mika asked from next to her.

Kailana looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Absolutely." Mika nodded and took her place on the stage.

Slowly after some last second tuning the curtain began to slowly rise. The Fallen Angels were welcomed by the scream and cheers of their fans. The girls all smiled and Sydney hit her drum sticks to begin the first concert since Kailana got off the mend.

Mika and Kailana began to play their guitars together and Kisa joined them.

Finally, Lana began to sing, _"Maybe if my heart stops beating it won't hurt this much..."_

The fans cheered, jumping and danced along with the song. Throughout the concert Mika and Kailana sang their songs, and they moved all over the stage, but it was obvious that Lana was taking it easy since she was still healing somewhat.

Kai, the Granger family, and the former blade breakers all had seats in the front row and watched Kailana and the rest of the girls proudly.

Kai smiled at her when she looked down at him, he was calmly sitting in his seat while Tyson jumped around with enough energy for five people.

Lana and Mika ended their song full of energy, when they finished the last note the crowd went wild for the band. Slowly they went silent as Kailana gained their attention.

"The next song is on our CD as a bonus track. It features a friend to the bands, and someone very special to me. May I present to you, former beyblader and my boyfriend, Kai Hitwari," she announced.

Everyone cheered as Kai stood up and made his way onto the stage for the song that he and Kailana were going to sing together.

Kai smiled as he stepped up the microphone.

"This was originally a one person song, but we'll make it work." He winked at the crowd and half the girls fainted while the rest screamed.

Kailana giggled helplessly, and then she strummed her guitar. Once again everyone's attention was on the stage.

_"So lately, been wondering _

_Who will be there to take my place? _

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face _

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all _

_Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own. _

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go..." Kai sang as he stared at her. _

_She smiled and began to sing as well, "If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go _

_And maybe, I'll find out _

_A way to make it back someday _

_To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all."_

As they sang the crowd grew silent wanting to hear the duo sing this song as if they were the only two people on the stage.

Kai smiled as he pulled Kailana close.

"I'll go wherever you will go," he said softly staring into her eyes before he kissed her.

Everyone cheered for the two and their finished duet. Kailana blushed a deep red from Kai giving her a kiss in front of thousands of people.

When Kai broke the kiss he smiled. Looking out at the crowd he thought for a moment.

"Would you guys like another song?" He asked. The crowd cheered in response.

She looked at him in question, "What song?" She asked in a whisper.

"One I wrote for you," he replied. "This time you just get to listen."

She smiled and stood out of the way for Kai and Mika smiled as she too watched. Kisa and Sydney waited for a cue from Kai.

Kai was handed a guitar and he placed the strap around his neck, adjusting the strings quickly. When ready he nodded to Kisa and Sydney.

Turning back to the microphone Kai started to sing.

_"What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive"_

Kailana blushed more and more throughout the song and Mika slowly went over to her microphone and acted as a background singer for Kai. Everyone in the stadium cheered for Kai.

Kai took a bow and smiled over at Kailana.

She smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And that's the show for the night!" Mika called giving a peace sign.

The crowd cheered and chanted 'Fallen Angels' and 'Kai'.

"You sure you don't want to join the band?" Mika questioned as they all walked backstage. Kai laughed.

"No thanks," he replied.

Kailana was stilling beaming a smile and hanging on Kai's arm dreamily.

Michael walked up to tell them what a great show it had been.

"That's too bad, you got quite a welcome out there. If you ever change your mind, and you should, give me a call," he said handing Kai his business card.

Kai shook his head.

"My patients mean more to me than music ever will," he said.

Michael nodded understanding, "Alright, but just in case," he stated then smiled at Lana. "You're lucky, but I'm proud of my Kisa too." Kisa blushed, he then took Kisa's hand and they walked away.

"Time to head home?" Kai questioned looking down at her.

She nodded and yawned, then turned to Mika and Sydney. "See ya guys," she stated with gave them hugs. Then she and Kai left.

She and Kai had ridden his motorcycle to the concert. Kai handed her helmet and then put his own on before he climbed on the bike and waited for her to climb on behind him.

She joined him on the bike then they drove off.

When they came to a stop light Kai looked back over his shoulder at her.

"I have a surprise for you," he stated.

She looked up at him, "What?" She asked softly.

"You'll see," he said as the light changed and turned to the left, home was right.

"Where are we going?" Lana asked, "Give me a clue."

"Check my back pocket."

She slowly made sure she wouldn't fall off the bike and took a small object out of Kai's pocket, "A key?" She asked softly. "For what?"

Kai put on his blinker and turned to the right into a small parking lot. He pulled into a parking spot that said C3.

"C3," he answered pointing up the side of a nice apartment building.

Kailana got off the bike and looked up at the building then at Kai as she took off her helmet, "...Did you... did you buy an apartment?" she asked.

Kai took off his helment with a smile.

"What do you think?" He questioned.

Lana squealed with joy and hugged Kai tightly, then gave him a kiss. "I love it!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet."

She smiled and let him get off the bike then lead her inside.

The only unfortunate thing about the apartment building was that it did not have elevators yet, but was being renovated so it would within the next year and a half.

They had to climb three flights of stairs to the apartment and Kailana excitedly unlocked the door but Kai stopped her from walking in. When she looked back in question her only answer was his picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the apartment.

She giggled as he walked through the door with her.

Once inside Kai set her down and flipped on the lights. In view was a coat closet, bathroom and a closed door on their right, a kitchen on their left and straight ahead a large living room, the living room and kitchen were separated by a bar.

There was a door on the right beyond the coat closet that led to the master bedroom, a towel closet and a bathroom.

It was dark so it was hard to see but through the closed blinds on the large window Kailana could see sparkling lights.

"That's actually a balcony," Kai told her.

She smiled and went to look when she turned around Kai was right behind her. She smiled and hugged him again, "I love it."

He wrapped his arms around her loosely and looked down into her eyes.

"I'm glad I made a good choice then," he said.

She smiled nodding, and then she laughed, "I hope my father doesn't kill us."

"He shouldn't," Kai stated and pulled away. "Hang on just a minute okay?"

She watched him curiously, and then laughed quietly, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he said again starting into the master bathroom.

"More 'you'll see's'?" She questioned and Kai just threw her a smile over his shoulder as he closed the bathroom door.

He was gone for exactly ten minutes, Kailana counted. Before he closed the door back when he came out she saw flickering, but not by what caused it.

"Check out the bathroom," he told her.

She gave him a suspicious look then followed his directions and went into the bathroom.

When she opened the door she gasped, there were candles everywhere, all soft pink or purple giving off the scents of lavender or roses. Each flickered and reflected in the large mirror, which is where her eyes were drawn to next. This time when she gasped her hands came up and covered her mouth. In Kai's handwriting, in something she couldn't tell what, was written these four words.

'Will you marry me?'

She turned to Kai, who looked nervous, she smiled and began to cry as she nodded, "Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

Kai smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her temple.

Kailana responded to this by kissing Kai on the lips.

"I love you Kai Hiwatari," she stated.

"And I love you Kailana Granger, soon to be Hiwatari." He smiled as he said that.

She giggled again and let Kai placed an engagement finger on her ring. Once again the couple kissed and were happy that they were finally together and no one could ever separate them again.

* * *

**"Never Let This Go" by: Paramore**

**The other songs used in this chapter were "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling & "You And Me" by Lifehouse.**

**Ancient/Deity: There it is ladies and gents, the end of the Kai x Lana story numero 3... and COMING SOON the 4th and final story of these two love doves... -looks at Seylin- it IS the last right... **

**Seylin: Sure… -laughs- Whatever you say Deity.**


End file.
